


Immortal Revenge

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Immortal Healing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, what makes a couple of vampires decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?"<br/>"Hydra."<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or the one where Darcy joins S.H.I.E.L.D. which is Hydra on the Down Low, which is really just S.H.I.E.L.D. to the world, for the chance to reap her revenge on the organization that tortured and destroyed the lives of countless people and Vampires alike. </p><p>"Revenge only engenders violence, not clarity and true peace. I think liberation must come from within."<br/>-Sandra Cisneros</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of the 30 Day Cheesy tropes (rare pair) challenge on Tumblr. I got a lot of comments from people wanting me to continue it so I did. Updates will hopefully be every Monday until I get near the end. The entire story is planned out and I've already started planning out a follow up one-shot as well. 
> 
> Just a few notes to keep in mind. Darcy's origin will come later in the story. Chapter 9 to be exact, but just for clarification for the few points made before then, Darcy was born June 13, 1810 in a small Jewish Village in Russia so she speaks both Hebrew and Russian. I'll post translations and if those are wrong please feel free to let me know.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 1: Prologue

xXx

_**“We all have our inner demons.” –Glenn Beck**_

 

 

 

He could feel someone watching him. 

This middle of nowhere town with one bar, one diner and a particularly cranky astrophysicist, who despite her demure size was a force to be reckoned with, was the bane of Brock Rumlow's existence. 

He fiddled with the thick white gold ring with the blue stone in the middle, trying to ignore the prick of eyes on his back. Rollins leaned over toward him.

"Looks like Foster's assistant's making eyes at you boss." He murmured under the music from the jukebox. 

"She's probably just worried we're going to out her to S.H.I.E.L.D." He replied, taking a sip of his drink. Rollins looked back at the young woman then back at the ring around his own finger. 

"Shit, how did you know?" 

"The team of agents that returned all of Foster's equipment. She was practically salivating over them. From the looks of it she hasn't fed in a long time. Longer than any vampire should ever go without feeding."

"It has to be this town. It's way too small for her to feed repeatedly without someone noticing. Why would she ever come here?" Rollins questioned into his glass. 

"Who knows? If she doesn't feed soon though, she's going to go into a frenzy like a newly turned baby vamp." Rumlow finished off his drink before standing from the bar stool. "Wait here." He ordered making his way over to the young woman. 

Darcy was sitting at a high top, her eyes flitting between the two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were clearly Vampires and the mass of bodies milling about the bar. She was so mesmerized by the thumping pulses she missed the Agent's approach. 

"You know it's dangerous to go so long without feeding." His deep raspy voice startled her out her thoughts and she turned to find him standing beside her. Her breathing was labored and the bruises and scrapes from the Destroyer's rampage weren't healing like they should. 

"I can't feed here. These people will notice even if I compel them." 

"Then why come here?" She shook her head. 

"It's a long story." She laughed bitterly. Rumlow moved closer, his proximity calming her. 

"When was your last feed?" 

"I depleted my stock a month ago. When Thor was here he figured out what I was and let me feed a little off of him, but his blood is like crack or something it a long hard way down. I'm so weak right now I don't think I could compel someone, much less stop myself from draining them."

"Fuck." He breathed looking back at Rollins. He gestured for him to leave. "Alright, pick someone." 

She looked up at him confused. "What?" 

"Pick someone; I will compel them for you." He told her. She hesitated taken back by his offer. "Don't think too hard on it kid. S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know what we are the last thing me or my team need is to be outed by a vamp on a rampage." She nodded looking back out at the room. 

"Her." She finally said discreetly gesturing to a tall, leggy red head in the far corner. "She's a vegan health fanatic who doesn't understand what it means to be vegan or that she has to supplement her diet to make up for what she's not eating. No one will think twice if she's a little anemic."  

"Good, now where can I take her?"

"A storage room in the back. No one goes back there while the bar is open." 

"Go wait for me. I'll bring the girl." 

She did as she was told, heading into the back hall as if going to the bathroom and slipping into the storage room. Within minutes Rumlow returned the young red head close behind him. 

"What is she doing here?" She asked when she noticed Darcy. Rumlow took her by the hand spinning her around to face him. He spoke in a low tone, his eyes darkening.

"This is a friend of mine. She needs help. Will you help her?" He asked softly. In her trans state she nodded, turning to Darcy. Darcy's eyes turned black, the veining spreading as her teeth descended. 

She drank from the young woman, savoring the warmth as it spread across her tongue. She stopped only when Rumlow made her, not trusting her own instincts in her weakened state. 

Rumlow pulled the girl to him, pricking his finger on His fang and rubbing the blood into the wounds left by her teeth. They healed immediately before Rumlow spoke again. 

"That was very good darling. Thank you for your help. Now I want you to go back out and enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Okay." She replied softly walking back out. When she was gone Rumlow turned to Darcy. 

"Better?" She nodded. "Good, that outta curb your blood lust. Is there a back door?" 

"Yes."

"Go out the front door. Agent Rollins will be out there. Wait with him, I'll meet you. We'll get you a few bags." 

xXx

"Eat well?" Rollins teased as Darcy stepped out of the bar. 

"Something like that." She replied following him to their SUV. He opened the door for her and she climbed into the front passenger seat. A few minutes later, Rumlow came around from the back of the building and climbed into the driver’s seat. 

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a grouping of black, portable trailers. Rumlow parked the car and then with Rollins led Darcy into one of the trailers at the end of the line. Once inside Rollins sat Darcy down on one of the two beds while Rumlow opened a secret panel to reveal a mini fridge. He opened the door and pulled out a couple of bags before returning to her and handing them over. 

"So why exactly are you here?" Rollins asked. Darcy sighed stopping herself from biting into the bag. 

"I decided to go to college. I was bored it's been a few hundred years and there didn't seem to be anything else to do. Anyway, I needed science credits but I didn't want to sit through a class so I took the internship with the intention of compelling her to sign off on my credits and then heading up to Virginia to visit my maker and his friends until I had to go back to school." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"Because when I got here Jane was knee deep in her research, barely eating or sleeping. She needed help so I figured I’d stick around until someone showed up to help her but no one ever did and I just kind of got attached to her. She's good people, she deserves a chance to prove to the world she's not crazy for thinking there’s more out there." 

"I appreciate where you’re comin' from kid, I really do but this is not the best place for you to get attached to anyone." Rumlow told her. "Now drink up, S.H.I.E.L.D.s not going to let you leave now that you're a witnessed to all of this." 

"Great." She mumbled biting into one of the bags. She sucked it dry before biting into the second. When they were both empty she felt significantly better, and her wounds were beginning to heal. 

"Can your maker send you more blood?" Darcy nodded. 

"Probably, but isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. intercepting our mail?"

"Rollins and I are in charge of your security. We'll take care of it." She nodded gratefully as Rollins took the empty bags and disposed of them. "You should stay here tonight. We'll be able to keep an eye on you while you heal and you can have some more blood in the morning."

"Are you sure? I mean you guys have already done so much for me."  

"Its fine kid, think of it this way. We kind of have to help you." Rollins told her. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. figures you out it'll only be a matter of time before they figure us out. Speaking of which, I have rounds to make. Be back in a few." He told them grabbing up some gear from beside the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"Well that leaves the options wide open." Rumlow replied. Darcy giggled.

They were quiet for a while, Rumlow moving around the trailer pulling out clothes. He returned to her dropping a pair of sweats and t-shirt into her lap. "The bathroom's through that door." He pointed to the opposite end of the trailer and she moved toward the door.

She took only a few minutes to change, folding up her clothes and setting them out of the way. "You can have the bed, I'll take the sofa." He told her. 

"What? No, I've already taken enough from you. You should take the bed I'll take the sofa." Rumlow sighed. 

"Just take the bed kid." 

"No, that's ridiculous. You need sleep too. I'll be fine on the sofa."

"I don't need as much as you do. With the way you starved your body your lucky to still be standing." She huffed, hands on her hips and a pout on her face. They starred each other down, ignoring Rollins as he stepped back up into the trailer. 

"Uh oh, did he try to get all chivalrous again? I keep tellin' him it's the twenty first century you gotta stop trying to save the damsels in distress."

"I am not a damsel in distress." Darcy exclaimed indignant. "I can honestly say in two hundred years this is the first time I've ever had this problem." Rumlow sighed. 

"Fine, we'll share the bed." He told her, throwing the blankets back. He let her climb in first so she was against the wall and then sat on the edge. 

"So, what makes a couple of vampires decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" 

"Hydra." Rollins replied. Darcy froze terrified. 

"Hey, whoa, calm down. We're not Hydra." Rumlow soothed. She looked between them. 

"Then why the hell are you here for Hydra, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. have to do with those monsters." 

"I assume, given your reaction, your well aware of what Johan Schmidt did to our kind during the war. How he dissected us and tried to turn us into weapons?" She nodded a shiver going down her spine. "Well ever since the end of World War II several of us have banded together to stop them once and for all. We tracked them into S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is Hydra?" She gasped. 

"Not all of them, but it's staggering how well they've managed to infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. Their at the highest levels." Rollins explained. 

Rumlow continued. "Our group systematically joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and then accepted the invitations into Hydra so when they finally make their move, we'll be ready to take them out from the inside." 

She sat in silence for a moment, letting the information sink in. "Anyone else here one of us?"

"Sitwell is the only other one, but if you stick around S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm sure you'll meet more. We've gotten pretty good at hiding our stones so you may not be able to identify us that way." 

"If you want we can let Sitwell know. He'll let the rest of the teams know there's someone on the outside who knows what's going on." Rollins offered. She nodded. 

"Let him know I'll help if I can." The two men looked at each other. 

"I'm glad you said that, cause you might actually be able to help sooner than you think." Rollins smirked.

 


	2. The Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets her mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 as promised. I'm so happy about all the positive feedback. I hope I can continue to write up to expectations. Please feel free to send me some suggestions, I can't promise that I'll use all of any of them, but I would love to hear what you think and where you think this story should go.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 2: The Assignment

xXx

**_“Every man is surrounded by a neighborhood of voluntary spies.” –Jane Austin_ **

 

 

 

The next morning found Darcy up early, a bag of blood waiting for her on the table beside the bed. A post it note stuck to the top instructed her to drink it and return to work as if nothing had happened the night before. More instructions would follow at some point during the day. She did as she was told, changed back into her clothes from the night before and snuck back to the filling station where she held up in her room until her usual wake up time.

When nine finally rolled around Darcy headed into the main show room and took a look around. Machines sat scattered all over the room, unplugged and surrounded by boxes of paper work, hard drives and other equipment. She sighed, moving into the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee; it was going to be a long day.

Jane came in when the aroma of coffee finally permeated the air. Her hair was disheveled and her skin pale making the dark circles under her eyes all the more prominent. The expression of relief on her face when Darcy passed her a mug of coffee fully prepared for her made Darcy smile. “How ya feelin’?” she asked. Jane shrugged, taking a long pull from the mug. Eric took that moment to enter and Darcy prepared him a cup of coffee as well. He thanked her, taking a seat at the table with an exasperated sigh.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jane replied taking the seat across from him. Darcy moved about the kitchen making breakfast from the odds and ends left in the refrigerator. She should probably head to the grocery store the first chance she got. Then again, after all the chaos a few days ago she wasn’t all that sure the grocery store was still standing.

Breakfast was made and she passed it out, before taking a seat with them at the table. Jane and Eric ate quietly, both of them weary. “This is crazy.” Jane finally spoke up. “I mean this is absolutely crazy.” She deflated, slumping down into her seat. “We just met gods, and secret agents, and… holy shit.” Darcy laughed.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before.” Eric chuckled.

“You should have heard her around finals week.” Darcy laughed as Jane rolled her eyes.

“Seriously though, this is so messed up.” She shook her head, leaning forward over the table. “No matter what happens, you two are the only ones I know I can trust. We need to be careful; I can’t imagine these government guys are telling us everything. And I highly doubt their working with us because they want my research for anything other than to use as a weapon or to control Thor when he comes back.”

“Wow, suspicious much?” Darcy teased. “I mean your totally right but honestly the conspiracy vibe is a little off putting coming from you.” Jane chuckled.

“It is isn’t it?”

xXx

The majority of the day was spent putting the lab back together. Moving the machines was easier once the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents showed up. Rumlow and Rollins didn’t seem too thrilled with the idea of being their grunt men for a few hours but Darcy couldn’t really bring herself to care when the sweat soaked their shirts and they eventually lost them all together. She was restocking the filing cabinets; her attention divided between the tasks at hand the helping hands’ muscles, when a sharp jab hit her in the side.

“Ow.” She complained turning to find Jane glaring at her. “What’d I do now?” she rubbed at the ribs, shooting her own glare back at the petite woman.

“What are you doing?” Darcy looked down at the boxes of folders and files.

“Restocking the cabinets?” Jane rolled her eyes planting her hands on her hips.

“And?” she threw a pointed looked at Rumlow’s back as he lifted one end of a table.

“Ogling the eye candy.” Jane huffed in exasperation. “What, I’m allowed. Just ‘cause you don’t trust them doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.” If Jane kept rolling her eyes like that she’d probably hurt herself.

“You have no shame.”

“Shame is for people who have time for regrets.”

Jane gave up after that, returning to her work on the other side of the room. By three o’clock that afternoon the equipment in the lab was back in place and all that remained were the computers and hard copies of all Jane’s research that needed to be put away. Jane took a break to refill her coffee and Rumlow and Rollins took that opportunity to speak with her. “How are you feeling?” Rumlow asked. “Did you eat what we left you this morning?” she nodded.

“I did, I’m feeling so much better, thank you.”

“No problem.” Rollins replied. “What time do you think you’ll be done with work today?”

“Probably not till later tonight. I have a lot of paper work to sort through and I’m the only one who understands my filing system.” Rollins chuckled.

“Yeah, we noticed. Apparently none of our home grown geeks could figure out how you sorted everything. Not to mention your notes written in that weird code nobody’s ever seen before.” She smiled cheekily.

“Anyway, I plan on calling it quits around seven regardless of how much work I have left to do.”

“Good, then you can meet us at the bar afterward.” Rumlow told her. “Sitwell wants to talk to you.”

“Oh, are you finally going to tell me what you want me to do?”

“That’s the plan.” Rollins grinned. “Sound good to you?” she nodded.

xXx

The bar was dimly lit, the air filled with smoke, but Darcy’s enhanced eyes had no trouble picking out the three men she had come here for, huddled at a table in the far back corner. She made her way over to them, slipping into the only open seat beside Rumlow.

“Sorry I’m late, Jane’s on high alert now that there are agents stalking around.”

“We don’t stalk.” Rollins defended and she shot him an incredulous look. “Okay, we stalk a little.”

“Anyway,” Sitwell interrupted. “I have to say I was surprised to find out you were one of us. You hide your stone well.” she smiled, his tone was neutral but she highly doubted he didn’t know. She pulled the collar of her sweater down to reveal the beautiful blue cameo pendent around her neck.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen one like that.” Rollins studied it, before she released the collar.

“A gift from my maker.” she shook her head. “But back to the reason we’re here. What is it you want me to do?”

“Exactly what you’re doing already, Miss Lewis.” Sitwell began. “Dr. Foster’s research has already sparked interest within S.H.I.E.L.D. and word has spread quickly through Hydra’s ranks as well. We want you to protect Foster from any threat that may come from that interest. You are in the perfect position to do that. No one would suspect that the assistant who’s been with Foster from the beginning would have anything to do with us.”

“Sounds simple enough.” Darcy replied. “Anything I should know about these threats that may or may not come?”

“We mark ourselves with specific scents that only we as Immortals can smell. Can you smell it now?” Darcy sat back, taking a whiff of the air. She smelled tobacco and fresh cooked food. The smell of desert sand and… something just beneath the surface. The smell took her back to a time before her making, before her death; when life was simple in the ways only mortals could appreciate.

"Sandalwood; mixed with vanilla to make it stand apart from the factory made scents."

Sitwell smiled ever so slightly, pleased in her ability to distinguish. It occurred to her then that she was the youngest of the four of them, by how much she didn't know, but it was obvious in the way they held themselves around her and the way they spoke to her. 

"That's how you can tell us apart. We keep our stones hidden most of the time to avoid drawing unwanted attention from human agents."  

"How many of you are there? How many agents are immortal?"

Sitwell sighed. "Hydra is like an infection. It has been left alone by those that would have the power to stop them and has festered and metastasized throughout the governments and agencies of the world. As for us immortals, we have infiltrated Hydra the way they infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., and when the time comes I am confident we will be able to cut off all heads of the organization simultaneously."

"So Hydra could very well be terminated when this over." Sitwell nodded.

"That's the plan." Rumlow added. The distant look in Darcy's eyes as her mind worked through everything they had told her so far gave them pause and Sitwell turned to the other two men. 

"Give us a minute?" They nodded standing from the table and planting themselves at the bar across the room. "Darcy?" He pulled her attention back. "Hydra kept files of all the experiments they did during World War II." He paused to gauge her reaction. The concern he saw let him know she knew exactly what he was trying to say. "I've seen your file Darcy. I know why you've volunteered to help us."

"Do they know?" She nodded at Rollins and Rumlow. 

"No, when I joined the only agent who knew the files existed was my mentor, also an immortal. When he retired that left only me. Now I'm the only one who knows and I've managed to get them away from anyone who would use what's in them for nefarious reasons." Sitwell leaned forward, resting his hands on hers. "I can't imagine what you've been through, even having read that file, but I promise you that we will stop them, no matter what." 

Darcy looked up at him taking a deep breath. "I'll do whatever you need me to." 

"I'm glad to hear that, because at some point we hope to bring Dr. Foster into the fold at HQ and that will leave a chance for you to join our team. You have potential and S.H.I.E.L.D. could always use talent like yours." 

"I'll think about it. For now I want to make sure Jane is going to be alright." Sitwell nodded his understanding. 

After a few more minutes of discussion the agent left, leaving Darcy at the table alone. She took a few deep breaths before looking out at the crowd. She watched the bodies milling about, listened to the rhythmic thumping of their pulses, letting them calm her. 

For seventy years she had lived with this. Locked away deep inside of her where no one, not even her maker could see it. She picked at it occasionally when she felt self-conscious, and sometimes it ruled her nightmares. The only thing that kept her going for the longest time was the knowledge that she would survive much longer than the men who hurt her. The pain she remembered sat heavy in her chest and now she had the chance to put an end to those that had wronged her, to keep it from happening to anyone else.

xXx

Darcy had been sitting at the table, for how long she didn't know, staring hard at a knot in the wood paneled wall across from her. Her focus was broken only when a beer was placed in front of her. She looked up, watching Rumlow closely as he slipped into the seat across from her. 

He didn't take his eyes off her as he took a swig from his long neck then set it on the table between his hands. “You know what I can’t figure out?” he began; he didn’t actually want her to answer so she waited for him to continue. “Why would a civilian volunteer to join a secret mission to eradicate a neo Nazi organization that no one knows is still in existence?”

“Weren’t you a civilian before all of this? Why did you join?” she redirected rather skillfully if she did say so herself, or so she thought until he gave a look that said he knew exactly what she was doing.

“I’ve always been military. When I was human, when I was made vampire, I haven’t been a civilian since I was young man.”

“So you basically traded one fight for another?” he nodded.

“Basically, yes.” She was thoughtful for a moment.

“So, why fight? Why from the very beginning?” Rumlow leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. He stared her down, appraising her.

“Venice, 1345. That’s where I was born and when. My family was wealthy, and I was one of those bored heirs. Parties, alcohol, women, drugs. By the time I was eighteen I was burned out. I cleaned up just as something to do and I started to learn the family business. I got bored with that pretty quickly too so I took what I could and left. Joined the military, fought some battles, met a particularly dangerous woman, fought a few more battles, died, came back to life…etc. etc. etc.”

She laughed. “Yep, sounds about right.”

“What about you?” this time she sat back, with a sigh.

“Well, I started out in a poor Jewish village in Russia. When I was a kid I was sent off to Moscow to earn money for my family during an economic crisis. I came back when I was about twenty to marry my betrothed. A bunch of stuff happened, I met my maker, I died, and I came back. Traveled and lived with my maker until the 90s.”

“And you just traveled? That’s it?” she nodded.

“It’s what I’d always wanted to do, you know and my maker was happy to oblige.”

“You’re close to your maker?” he asked. She nodded.

“Yeah, when I was human we had been together for a night but after I was turned he became more like a brother. He’s always doting on me and taking care of me. He’s a total sweetheart.”

“Right…and who’s your maker?”

“Damon Salvatore.” She replied confused by his wide eyed, horrified expression. “Why does everyone always look at me like when I tell them who my maker is?”

“Probably because you just called Damon Salvatore a sweetheart. He’s one of the most ruthless immortals in existence. I’ve never met him, but I’ve heard stories about his ferociously lethal appetite for the dark side of things.” She shrugged.

“I’ve heard that before, but he’s never been that way with me.”

Rumlow picked up his bottle and took another long pull from it. When he set it down this time he leaned forward over the table and looked her straight in the eye. “So, did Salvatore ever teach you how to play pool?” he jerked his head in the direction of the pool table. She shook her head, biting her bottom lip flirtatiously.

“No, but I’m a quick study.”

xXx

“You hustled me.” Rumlow sounded more amused than angry. Darcy laughed, spinning around as they made it to his car. She was a little tipsy from the beer and the woman they shared in the back room who’d had one too many, so she leaned back against the passenger’s side door for support.

“A little bit.” She teased. He shook his head smirking down at her as he stepped closer.

“Only a little bit, huh?” she nodded, poking at his chest as he closed the distance between them. The hungry look on his face was mesmerizing, but she stopped him with her hand to his mouth before he could seal his lips to hers.

“I’ve only ever given it up that easy twice. Once when I was human and once when I was immortal.” Rumlow nodded, looking off into the distance before turning a smirk on her.

“I think you’ll find I can be very patient.” She sent him a smirk of her own.

“That does bode well for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Mondays!
> 
> Check me out here, send me asks, suggestions and prompts!: http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/


	3. Interlude, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t suppose you speak English, Doll?” a deep cocky voice broke through her ramblings. The man standing over her was dirty but handsome. A soldier she was sure and judging by his countenance he was American.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into Darcy's past as pertains to Hydra. Please note that all of this happens before Steve becomes Captain America.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 3: Interlude; 1942

xXx

**_“The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury.” –Marcus Aurelius_ **

 

 

 

_The cold that penetrated her skin was unlike any she had felt before in either life. She felt weak something she hadn’t felt since the end of her human life, and with each passing second she prayed for relief. The cold began to burn with a sharp intensity and it was I that moment she realized the cold was metal and pain was the point of the needle pushing slowing into her arm._

_“Please try to relax; we don’t want skew the results of this test.” His voice was heavily accented and strangely warm given her situation._

_“Sir.” Another voice broke through the darkness behind her blindfold. “The subject is no longer responding to stimulus.” The man hummed above her._

_“Interesting.” She heard him move around through the rustling of fabric before; “Did you feel that?” She didn’t feel anything, but she refused to answer. These monsters would get nothing from her easily. There was more rustling. “My dear, if you will not cooperate I will be forced to take drastic action. I do not wish to do that; it could…skew the results.” She still said nothing and her inaction was punctuated by a tired sigh._

_The blindfold was pulled off and for a moment she struggled to shield herself from the harsh overhead light. A hand on the side of her face forced her to head to face the ceiling once again and when the shadow descended over her vision she finally looked upon the face of her captor._

_The blood red face that starred back gave her startled her for just a moment, and the scowl that took shape on his bony features as laughter, dark, mocking laughter, bubbled from her contorted it into what should have been a menacing picture._

_She spoke in Hebrew the sick hope of provoking him at the forefront of her mind. “And they call my kind monsters.” He smirked._

_“My dear, your religion, or any religion for that matter, means little to Me.” He looked up and across the room. “Clear the lab.” His order was preceded by several sets of footsteps and the closing of a door. “For the record, I do not see your kind as monsters. Quite the contrary actually, you are beautiful creatures capable of amazing things.” As he spoke he ran a gloved hand down her cheek the soft leather smoothing over supernaturally flawless skin.”Your emotions are heightened, as well as speed, strength and senses. You see the world with a sharp clarity most do not know is possible.”_

_“Then why do you do this to us?” she flinched at the sting in her arm and watched as he held up the IV needle he had pulled free._

_“It is simple, to ensure that my kind will survive.”_

_“Your kind? You believe we immortals will end the humans?” he chuckled, shaking his head._

_“No, no, it is the immortals, the vampires if you will, that will ensure the strength of the humans. It is the vampires that are the key to transcending the weakness of mortal men.”_

_She watched him confused as he pulled some instruments from a nearby table; two long steel prods, sharpened to a point at each end. “I sincerely hope that when all this is over you will understand my position. Perhaps you may even join me in my mission to strengthen mankind. Until then, however, I must continue my work.”_

_Without warning he plunged the instrument into the flesh around her ribs. She could do nothing but scream._

_xXx_

_Time had always passed slowly for her but as the straps of the table bit into her skin and the cold of the metal table chilled her body she could feel time stop. “Just let me die.” She prayed in Hebrew. “Is this punishment for my revenge?” she questioned in Russian._

_“I don’t suppose you speak English, Doll?” a deep cocky voice broke through her ramblings. The man standing over her was dirty but handsome. A soldier she was sure and judging by his countenance he was American._

_“Who are you?” she asked confirming that she did in fact speak English._

_“Sergeant James Barnes.” He replied pulling open the straps on the table. “I’m gonna get ya outta here, sweetheart just hold on.” She heaved a sigh of relief as he pulled her up off the table and to her feet. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt this weak before, having to rely mostly on the man beside her to hold her up. They’d only made it a few feet down the hall before James stopped._

_“Okay, I’m going to pick you up now, is that okay?” He asked. She nodded, a dizzy spell coming over her as she felt the world drop out._

_They moved fast now, turning down hallways left and right. She listened to the beat of his heart as she clung to him. When she felt the rush of cool night air she looked up, the stars dimmed by the lights of the soldiers and their vehicles surrounding the compound._

_“Darcy!” a familiar voice called among the commotion._

_“Brat?(1)” She whispered. James set her on the ground a moment later before she was embraced in a relentless grip. “Damon.”_

_“Thank the heavens.” Damon whispered into her hair. He pulled away to look down at her._

_“I’m okay Damon.” She spoke softly turning around to thank James only to find him gone._

_xXx_

_The refugees were bundled up safely and brought back to a small allied campsite five miles south of Hydra's compound. Once there, they were given food, shelter and fresh clothing until they could be shipped off to the nearest ally controlled town._

_It was two nights later, the stars shining brightly overhead, that she found her savior, huddled under a tree, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He was a good distance from the camp and it was by scent alone that she found him. "I never thought I'd get to see the stars again." She spoke up. He startled standing quickly and whipping around to face her. "I'm sorry," she tried not to laugh. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He huffed._

_"No problem." He finished off his cigarette tossing it to the ground and stubbing it out under his boot. He turned back to her, finally getting a good look at her. From the shabby prison garb she'd changed into a beautiful dark red dress and shoes. Around her neck hung a gold set cameo necklace, the profile looking a bit like her. Her hair was swept up in loose curls and her pale skin glowed in the full moon light. "Ya know ya probably shouldn't be out here." He continued. She shrugged._

_"Probably, but I just wanted to thank the man who saved me." She spoke softly, stepping closer bit by bit._

_"There's no need to do that ma'am. I was just doin' my job."_

_"So were those Hydra soldiers. They could have chosen not to, but they didn't."_

_"I suppose that's a good point." He replied his hands flexing at his side like they itched to do something._

_A silence settled around them until James couldn’t take it anymore. “So, the transport will be here in the morning, where are you headed?”_

_“America, that’s where we were headed before we were captured, New York specifically.” James chuckled. “What? Have you been?” he nodded._

_“That’s where I’m from. Brooklyn to be exact.” She smiled._

_“What a coincidence.” She moved closer still, leaning against the tree beside him. “Perhaps we will see each other again then.” He smirked._

_“One can only hope.”_

_“So, Sergeant,”_

_“Bucky.” He corrected. “Call me Bucky.”_

_“So, Bucky.” She laughed. “Who did you leave behind?” Bucky looked away, pulling another cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up. He took a long drag before answering; “Parents, little sister. My best friend Steve.” He seemed more concerned with this Steve’s wellbeing than anyone else._

_“You’re best friend huh? If he’s anything like you I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Bucky laughed outright._

_“Actually he’s a lot better. He actually wanted to be here.” He gestured around them._

_“What stopped him?”_

_“Punk’s ninety pounds soaking wet, he’d throw out his back throwing a punch.” He snorted. “Never stopped ‘im though. I can’t count the number a times I had to bail his ass outta a spot.” She laughed._

_“You sound like a pretty great friend. He’s lucky to have you.” Bucky shook her head._

_“I’m the lucky one.” Bucky finished off the second cigarette and stubbed it out the same as the first. Darcy took the opportunity to move closer resting her hands on his shoulders._

_“I have to be honest; you’re not what I was expecting an America Soldier to be like.”_

_“Oh yeah? What were you expecting?” She smiled at him, eyes sparking ling with mischief._

_“The rest of the world makes you all sound like ruffians and barbarians, riding into cities like cowboys and shooting the place up like rogue anti-heroes.” Bucky chuckled._

_“Is that what their sayin’?” she nodded. “Well, what can I say? Most of us don’t want to be here. We just want to do what they want us too so we go home to our families.”_

_“And is that the American dream I’ve heard so much about? To do what you’re told and go home to your family?” Bucky shrugged._

_“I think it’s different for everyone.” As they spoke, Bucky moved closer as well, resting his hands on her hips until they looked like they were dancing. He slowly backed her into the tree, resting against it._

_“What is yours then?” he thought about it for a moment, before responding._

_“A home, a decent job, and a woman who’ll love me as much I love her. Maybe even a couple a kids at some point.”_

_“That’s a nice dream.” She breathed as he leaned in closer, his breath washing over her neck._

_“And what about you? What’s your dream?” he was so close, all she had to do was lean forward just a bit._

_“To live.”_

_His lips were chapped, from the long days spent out in the sun, but as they came together she didn’t care. She let him lead their movements, falling pliable under his skilled hands. She moaned as he slid his hands down her thighs, gripping them at the back and tugging until she let him pull them up around his hips. The skirt of her dress bunch around him, sliding back as he slipped a hand between them._

_A gasp escaped her as he pulled aside her panties, releasing her mouth and running it along her neck. He slipped a finger between her folds, teasing her into a deeper arousal._

_“Mmm, yes.” She breathed. Bucky chuckled, nipping lightly at the skin beneath her ear. She heard the click of his belt buckle as it opened, and the fabric of his trousers shifted beneath her thighs._

_“Protection.” He groaned as she pulled him in closer, grinding against him._

_“Don’t need it.” She replied, reaching between them and grasping his cock. She aligned their bodies, gasping at the stars as he slowly slipped inside her._

_“Fuck.” He breathed resting his forehead against her shoulder._

_“Move, please move.” She begged. His head swam with every keening whimper and gasp she uttered. He could feel her inner muscles clench around him as she grew closer, pulling him in deeper. When he finally felt her clamp down around him, he sealed her lips with his swallowing her screams._

_It took time for them to come down from their high, both having found not only satisfaction, but comfort in each other._

_Bucky helped Darcy straighten her clothing after he set her on her feet, before attending to his own and when he looked back up at her he smiled. “Well that was…” he didn’t finish the thought as he caught her eye. Her pupils dilated, sending him into a trans like state._

_“I’m sorry about this Bucky, but you can’t remember Me.” she said, stepping closer. “Thank you for everything, but now it’s time for you to forget we knew each other as more than soldier and civilian. I hope you find your dream and remember, no matter what you do, you are a good man, with a good heart. Repeat that?”_

_“I am a good man, with a good heart.”_

_Bucky came too starring at a tree and for the life of him he couldn’t remember what he was doing out there. So he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, looking up at the stars and feeling, for the first time since he got to Europe, at peace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Brother  
> Updates on Mondays


	4. New Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Two hundred years I thought nothing could surprise me anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and review, left kudos and follow this story. I'm glad there are so many people who like this story. I apologize if things seem a bit slow now, but I promise they'll pick up in the next few chapters.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 4: New Direction

xXx

**_“In any dispute, each side thinks it’s in the right and the other side is demons.” –Steven Pinker_ **

 

 

 

The carnage on TV was disconcerting. Darcy didn’t think she had any reason to be surprised. She was two hundred years old and barely a year ago she had met an actual god. So the fact that aliens were now streaming out of a hole in the sky and a seventy year old soldier was leading a team of super powered people against them and their self-important leader shouldn’t have even fazed her. And yet she was completely floored, glued to the TV with the rest of the Tromoso lab staff.

“That was Thor! Darcy did you see that? It was Thor!” Jane exclaimed, vibrating with her excited frustrations. The flash of red cape passed the screen again accompanied by the green beast she’d seen in the news years before. Iron man was taking the brunt of the news coverage; the cameras sticking with the person the people knew the best. Despite this Darcy had caught sight of the familiar flash of red white and blue body armor fit around beefy shoulders. One of the lab assistants spoke up.

“Was that Captain America?”

“It couldn’t be.” A technician responded doubtfully. “Could it?” the tech was an immortal, a rather young one, only about fifty years old, and so he looked to her for confirmation.

“It certainly looks like him.” she replied. “Blonde hair and a shoulder to waist ratio that looks unhealthy.”

“And that ass.” Another tech murmured beside her. They fist bumped.

“We have to get to New York.” Jane told her finally turning away from the screen.

“Uh, no we don’t.” Darcy scoffed. “Have you completely missed what’s going on there right now?”

“Of course not, Thor’s there.” Darcy’s wide eyed stare made her twitchy.

“Seriously, that’s what you’re taking away from all of this.” She gestured to the screen. “Not the evil aliens trashing the city or the giant green man fighting them off.”

“We’ll be fine if we find S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Oh now you trust S.H.I.E.L.D.? Six months ago I got yelled at for suggesting we could trust them and yet you want to trust them now that there’s even the slightest chance you could see Thor again.”

“Yes!” she hesitated. “Okay maybe it’s a little insane.” Darcy nodded in agreement. “I just…”

“I know, you want to see him again, you miss him, but listen to me you can’t go there. Not yet. I mean think about it. You go out there in the middle of all that and you’ll just be a distraction to him. He needs to focus on the fight.” Jane sighed, dropping back into her seat.

“You’re right.” she grumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that? I didn’t quite catch that.” Jane rolled her eye, throwing a ball of paper at Darcy.

“Don’t push it.”

xXx

“Lewis?” Darcy answered her phone.

“Miss Lewis, glad to hear you’re alright.” Sitwell’s voice sounded over the line.

“Barux Hashem!(1)” she exclaimed sitting heavily on the sofa. “Please tell me everyone is alright.”

“We’re fine Darcy. Dr. Selvig is a little worse for wear however.”

“Is he going to be alright?”

“Physically, yes. Mentally, he’s going to need some time, and possibly a lot of medication.”

“o Bozhe.(2)” He sighed. “How bad is everything?” Sitwell sighed and for the first time in the year she’d known him, he actually let his emotions shine through. He sounded exhausted, drawn out.

“Manhattan is a wreck, and the casualties are high.” She heard him hesitate. “We lost Coulson.” Darcy sat back a weight settling on her chest.

“I’m so sorry Jasper.”

“Don’t worry about it. The heroes he believed in stopped the invasion. He did not die in vain.” Sitwell took a moment, before he continued. “How’s Foster?”

“Spazzing out. I had to talk her down from running off to New York to see Thor.”

“I thought as much. We need you in D.C. Darcy. Bring Dr. Foster with you, it’s time to close ranks while we clean-up and reevaluate.” Darcy took a deep breath. “Transport will be there for you in a little under an hour.”

“We’ll be ready.” She hung up shortly after finally noticing Jane as she did. “Hey.”

“What are we going to be ready for?” she asked. Darcy rubbed as her face.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming to take us back to the states. D.C. to be exact.” Darcy explained.

Jane got that hopeful look in her eyes. “Is Thor there?” Darcy shrugged.

“I don’t know. Sitwell didn’t say.”

“Sitwell? But Coulson is our contact.” Darcy looked up from where she was staring at the floor. It must have been obvious what she was trying to say, judging by the way Jane’s expression fell. She asked anyway. “What happened?”

“I didn’t get details; just that he’s gone.” Jane walked to her slowly, taking a seat beside her and leaning into her side.

“When will they be here?”

“Thirty minutes to an hour.”

“Then we better get ready.”

xXx

The sense of relief Darcy felt when Rumlow stepped off the Quinjet to greet them, unsettled her. Sure she'd known the two agents for nearly a year, she’d even flirted with him; had a little fun, but in the grand scheme of things that was nothing to an immortal. They had gotten to know each other in that year, first when he was part of their security detail in Puente Antiguo and then later through text and phone when he was reassigned back to HQ in D.C.

Alright so they were friends, she supposed she could admit that, but that was it. They were just friends. 

"You alright kid?" Rollins cut through her thoughts. She nodded realizing she'd completely missed Jane boarding the Quinjet. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just... Tired I guess." She replied making her way up the ramp.

"I take it Sitwell gave you details?"

"A few. I'm sorry about Coulson." Rollins shook his head.

"He was a good man. Dedicated his life to protecting people. He died doing just that." She understood that. She'd liked Coulson quite a bit. He'd been kind and sweet and he took her sense of humor well, especially when she started annoying him to get her iPod back. 

"Ready to go?" Rumlow called from where he'd reclaimed the pilot's seat. They agreed and in short order they were in the air. 

About an hour into the flight, Jane called up front. "Will Thor be in D.C.?"

"We're not sure." Rumlow called back. "Last we heard they were working on a way to send Thor and Loki back to Asgard with the Tesseract. As far as we know he hasn't left New York." 

“Then can you drop me off in New York?”

“Sorry doc, no can do. Our orders were strict. Both you and Lewis are to meet with Sitwell at HQ. That’s where we’re taking you. No exceptions.”

“What my socially challenged friend means to say is; we have our orders, but I’m sure once you meet with Sitwell they’ll bring you to Thor if he’s still around.” Rollins explained. Jane nodded in understanding, wringing her hands in her lap, until Darcy reached over and stopped her, laying her hands over Jane’s.

“It’ll be okay.” she whispered just loud enough for Jane to hear her.

Hours later, the Quinjet touched down in D.C. and the two women were escorted off the aircraft and into a hangar filled with other Quinjets and aircraft. Personnel were scattered around doing various jobs. Rumlow and Rollins led Darcy and Jane to the far end of hangar, taking whatever luggage the woman had brought with them. They took the elevator from the hangar up into the higher levels of the Triscallion, coming out near the top of the building. They were then led down a series of hallways, all made to look bigger by the floor to ceiling windows, darkened by the midnight sky.

Rumlow and Rollins stopped at a door near the end of one of the halls, knocking on it before pushing their way into a small conference room. They dropped Darcy and Jane’s bags in the corner and then each took a seat somewhere at the table. Both women followed suit taking seats of their own just as Sitwell walked in.

“Miss Lewis, Dr. Foster.” He greeted as he moved to the head of the table. Jane eagerly sat forward, speaking before Sitwell could.

“Is Thor here?” Sitwell paused a moment.

“He’s in New York Dr. Foster, keeping an eye on his brother while Mr. Stark and Drs Banner and Selvig work on creating a way to get them back to Asgard.” Darcy watched as she deflated, sitting back in her seat with a tired slump. “However, we are prepared to take you to New York when we’re finished here.” That perked her up a bit. “In the meantime, we’ve asked you here in the hopes that both of you will consider becoming a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. I’ll be honest Dr. Foster, with everything that’s happened in the last week, we’re eager to see where else your research could lead. Call it preemptive measures to ensure we will see another attack like the one in New York.” He stopped, probably waiting for an answer.

“We’ll give you time to think about it of course.” He continued when neither of them replied. “We’ll take you to new York while you consider the offer.” Jane nodded, still not saying anything as she stood from her seat. Darcy stood as well.

“Miss Lewis, would you be so kind as to stay here. There are a few things we’d like to discuss with you as well.”

“Okay.” She agreed, sending Jane a comforting smile to ease her concern.

“Right this way, Dr. Foster.” Rollins said, ushering the small woman back down the hall toward the elevators. When they were gone, Sitwell shut the door and returned to his seat.

“How are you doing, Darcy?” She shrugged.

“Two hundred years I thought nothing could surprise me anymore.” She replied. “This is… just weird.” Rumlow snorted.

“I know how you feel kid. Six hundred and sixty-five years, and I still can’t figure out how we didn’t see this coming.” She sighed, scrubbing a hand over her face.

“Do you think Foster will take us up on our offer?” Darcy shook her head.

“Honestly, no, she doesn’t you like I do, or have any reason to trust you. As far as she’s concerned you guys are just the faceless organization that tried to steal her life’s work.”

Sitwell sat back in his seat, giving in to the exhaustion building up within him. “I don’t know how all of this will affect our strategy, but one thing I know for sure, Hydra will not let this go. They’ll do whatever they can to get their hands on the technology left behind by both Loki and the Chitari. We’ll be lucky if we can keep even a small portion away from them.”

“Then don’t.” Darcy replied looking up from the spot on the table she’d been staring at.

“What? Are you insane?” Rumlow chastised. She shook her head.

“No, but just consider it. Let them take it. Let them do their experiments and research. Let them do all the work. Put a few scientists in with them and have those scientists make copies of everything, keep track of everything. Then when we’re ready to make our own move, we can take it back, along with all the research and experiments they conducted.”

“That’s…. actually not a bad idea.” Sitwell replied.

xXx

Rumlow watched as Darcy collapsed back on the small bed in her assigned barrack. Her heavy sigh, meant to convey her relief, only made it sound like she was in pain. “Have you eaten today?” she shrugged.

“I have no idea. The time difference always messes me up.” He nodded.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” He murmured more to himself as he turned to close the door and then pressed a spot in the wall next to the door. The spot, a four by four square, depressed silently activating another panel lower on the wall. Darcy sat up to watch the larger panel slide open and reveal a mini fridge.

“Ooo, fancy.” She grinned. Rumlow chuckled, opening the fridge and pulling out a couple bags of blood. He tossed them to her and sealed the panel back up as she sucked them down. “Better?” He asked when she finished. She nodded. Rumlow took a seat next to her on the bed, bumping her shoulder.

“Everything’s just so… fucked up.” Darcy huffed laying her head on his shoulder. Rumlow wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid a kiss on the top of her head.

“I know kid, I know.”

A silence settles around them for a few minutes until Darcy speaks up. “I’m gonna stay. I want to help and as much as I love Jane, I think I can do more here with you guys.”

xXx

Darcy loved her new job.

As far as anyone else was concerned she was handpicked for the STRIKE team to act as their tech support and analyst which is why she was getting special training from the actual members of STRIKE and their handler. She was trained in weapons by Rollins. She learned protocol from Sitwell and hand to hand from Rumlow. The rest of the team taught her how they operated both in the field and in their off time.

Darcy fit in pretty quickly with the team sort of adopting her. She’d found a family among S.H.I.E.L.D., finding friends in different places all around the organization.

She could only hope it would last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barux Hashem- Thank God (Hebrew)  
> o Bozhe- Oh Geez (Russian)
> 
> Updates on Mondays


	5. Closer to the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's now working with STRIKE. Darcy and Brock take the next step. London is attacked by Dark Elves. Hydra might be ready to make their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter before the shit hits the fan.   
> Thanks to everyone whose stuck it out through all the boring stuff. You guys are the best.   
> Please let me know if any of my translations are off.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 5: Closer to the Edge

xXx

**_“Man’s enemies are not demons, but human beings like himself.” –Lao Tzu_ **

 

 

 

By the time Jane got to New York, Thor was gone. So with as level a head as she could muster, she packed up Eric, jetted back to New Mexico and then with all of her equipment and research flew out to London. She was disappointed to hear Darcy was sticking around S.H.I.E.L.D., but she wished her, now former intern, good luck and moved on. Jane wasn’t naïve enough to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t still keeping an eye on her, so, on some level she was just happy she had someone she could trust on the inside.

In the meantime, Darcy continued on with her training within S.H.I.E.L.D., learning self-defense to the human standard; learning to control her supernatural strength. Most immortals went out of their way to avoid personal contact with humans beyond the normal contact that was necessary. However, because of what Darcy was getting herself into, contact with humans grew exponentially. Darcy also took instruction classes to further her knowledge of computers. Unlike her maker (who preferred only what could benefit him), Darcy always took interest in the new technologies of the world as time went on, so she was fairly up to date. She’d even taught herself a little code and S.H.I.E.L.D. had every desire to further her knowledge to better help her team.

A year later, Darcy could honestly say she was enjoying her new life. She’d been through training, certification and she’d even been on a few missions. Darcy had found a niche for herself with S.H.I.E.L.D. A place where she could do more than just live; a place where she could find the family she hadn’t had in a very long time. The family she didn’t know she was looking for.

xXx

 _“Package acquired.”_ Rollins’ voice crackled over the com link.

“Good work team.” Sitwell replied. He looked away from the multitude of screens along the wall of mission control, down at Darcy who was sitting beside him typing away on the computer. “Agent Lewis?”

“Almost there.” She said, typing faster. “Closing up the back doors, downloading information…done.”

“Good,” Sitwell began, pressing the com in his ear. “Return to base STRIKE.”

Sitwell turned away from to sign some papers, before turning back to Darcy. “That was good work Lewis.” He said. She smiled but didn’t look away from her screen as she finished cleaning up. “You’ve got quite an eye for this.”

“Thanks, don’t know why though. I’ve never done anything like this before now. You know with the exception of fake IDs of course.”

“Damon liked fake IDs?” He asked incredulous. She huffed.

“No, he’s more of a nicest foreclosure in town sort of guy. I preferred having a back story, something to live with. A real life.” The last part was spoken quietly like she meant to think it not speak it. Sitwell watched her, studying her profile until his concentration was broken when the coms crackled to life again.

_“STRIKE team on board transport. Returning to base now.”_

“Copy that STRIKE team.” Sitwell answered. He looked back to Darcy for just a moment before moving on.

Within the hour the team had returned. Within three hours the debrief was finished, and within four she was reclined back on her bed in her bunk, with a stiff drink and some soft jazz. Within five hours, her alone time was interrupted by a knock on the door. She answered to find Rumlow on the other side. “Brock; done with your paper work already?”

“Sure.” He shrugged pushing his way in.

“No please, come in.” she muttered shutting the door behind her. She turned and watched as he looked around before collapsing back on her bed. “Make yourself at home.” She finished off her drink and set the glass aside before making her way over to the bed. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked, lying next to him and curling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

“Just thought I’d check in.” he explained simply. She hummed snuggling closer. She heard him chuckle with her ear to his chest. “You know everyone’s really impressed with how well you’re doing.” She hummed again. He smiled. “You’re not fallin’ asleep on me are you?” She huffed.

“Not m’ fault you’re so comfy.” She yawned. He chuckled again, rolling over to pull her in.

“That’s true I suppose.” She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she awoke a few hours later, Rumlow was still there snoring softly. She couldn’t seem to help herself as she smiled sleepily up at him. She reached up, tracing his lips with the tip of her finger, lightly. She stifled a laugh as his lips twitched. She did it again, and again. She pulled her hand away quickly, as Rumlow suddenly snapped his teeth at her finger. She squeaked, laughing. “What are you doing little girl?”

“Nothin’.” She replied, burying her face into the front of his shirt. He chuckled.

“Ya know, sometimes I just can’t figure you out.” he told her. Darcy looked up at him, confusion on her face. “I’ve known you for what, two years now? We’ve been doing this dance around each other for almost that long. Sometimes I think we’re closer, and then you act like you don’t want me or you play hard to get like you want to be chased. Vampire or not, sometimes you run way too fast.”

Darcy watched him her thoughts running across her face. “Maybe… maybe I just want to see how far you’re willing to follow me; how fast you’re willing to run.”

Rumlow rolled over, bringing her under him. “It’s been a very long time since I chased someone.” He spoke softly, his lips a ghost of a touch across her own.

“It’s been a very long time since I let anyone chase Me.” she replied just as softly, as she pushed up enough to seal her mouth across his, nipping at his lips and coaxing his tongue out. Rumlow groaned running his hands down her sides, to rest on her hips. “Maybe I should stop running.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.”

xXx

**_One Year Later_ **

“Why aren’t any of my calls going through?” Darcy muttered, tossing her phone on the desk.

“Maybe their busy?” Ian supplied from across the room. Ian the Intern, great at Astrophysics, not so great at being a person. Darcy should have known better than to let Jane have any say in who they replaced her with.

Darcy had received a phone call from Jane a month prior. Jane was sleep deprived and ranting about stupid Norse gods and un-kept promises. Darcy had been with Sitwell at the time who looked concerned at Jane’s supposed state of mind so he sent her to look after the wayward scientist. And that is how Darcy found herself in London chasing after an Astrophysicist who fell through a hole in space only to reappear hours later and then be swept away by said Norse god. Now, Darcy is stuck on the phone, trying to get ahold of her S.O., her team, Agent 13, hell the Deputy Director anyone she knew she could trust, who would help her find Jane.

No one was picking up.

“They all owe me a drink after this; Jane, Sitwell, Rumlow, fuck all this, they owe me.”

“Um, Darcy?” Ian called out and with a put upon sigh she turned to see him standing in front of the TV. Darcy looked on in shock at the familiar and naked face of Dr. Eric Selvig.

“(1)חרא.” She breathed, standing from her chair. “Grab your coat, we’ve gotta post bail.”

xXx

“I am tech support! I belong behind a computer!” Darcy screamed at Jane as they sorted through debris.

“I know Darcy!” Jane screamed back.

“Every single time I’m with you I get shot at. And you know it wouldn’t be such a big deal if they were just guns, human weapons, but no, no, I get shot at by alien tech. Giant alien robots, elves from another dimension, I almost got my head taken off by a car.”

“I didn’t ask you to come here.” Jane defended, tossing a scrap of metal out of the way.

“I know, but you sounded like you needed a friend, so excuse me for dropping everything and flying three thousand miles to keep your adorable ass company.” Thor snorted on the other side of the pile of debris and both women looked up at him. He smiled at them.

“I must admit, I missed this.” He gestured between them. Darcy laughed while Jane rolled her eyes.

“Don’t encourage her.” She complained despite her own smile.

Darcy’s smile turned a little bitter as she noticed her team come around the corner sans tactical gear. “Hey look who finally decided to show up.” Darcy called out. “Get lost boys?” she asked as her team stop around them. Sitwell ignored her and turned to Jane.

“I apologize for our negligence Dr. Foster. We were handling an internal problem and our communications were down.” Jane squinted at him as if that would make him squirm.

“I’m not the one who called for your help.” She looked around at the agents. “Some team, Darce.” She continued storming off with Thor on her heels. When they were gone Darcy turned to Sitwell with a smile.

“And, that’s why she’s my best friend.” She paused dropping the smile. “Seriously though, is everything alright?” Sitwell sighed.

“It’s a long story but the bottom line is, Hydra could make a move very soon. We need to be on alert.”

“So I take it we’re done with the London experience than?” he didn’t answer as he turned and headed for the agent in charge across the courtyard.

Darcy turned to the rest of the team all of them smirking at her. “Lookin’ good Lewis.” Rollins teased. “Very hipster Chic.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh yeah, well I’m definitely likin’ the suits guys.” She adjusted Rollins’ tie. “Very used car salesmen.” They laughed as they walked off leaving her with Rumlow. She turned to him noting the concern hidden in his agent façade.

“Are you alright?” He asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah, a little freaked out, but I’m alright. I’m an immortal, though, not a field agent. It was a little unnerving not having anyone answer my calls though. I was kinda worried about you guys.”

“You were, were you?” she nodded, smiling softly to herself as he stepped only the smallest bit closer. The slightest hint of intimacy in the gesture, the only bit they’d allow each other in public with their coworkers and teammates so close by. “Well I’ll just have to make it up to you.”

“Oh yeah, how ya gonna do that?” he smirked.

“I’ll think of something.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Shit in Hebrew
> 
> Updates on Mondays


	6. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra finally makes it's move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains content of a sexual nature. Consider yourselves warned. 
> 
> Also, in case no one saw my post on Tumblr, I have recently gotten a new job and my only days off are Wednesdays and Fridays, so I will be moving the post date from Mondays to Wednesdays and if I can't make the Wednesday deadline, it will be posted on Friday or during the weekend. At some point I may double post, because after looking at the calendar, it appears I will be on vacation, sans computer when it's time to post chapter 13. We'll see what happens.
> 
> I'm also considering writing a MCU/Lost Girl crossover when this series is finished below is a link to the post with very vague details and ideas. If anyone has any opinions or suggestions I would love to hear them, there are at least three different ways I could take the story and I'm having trouble settling on one.
> 
> http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/post/117079501125/next-story
> 
> Here's my ask if anyone wants to chat about the ideas
> 
> http://dragongoddess13.tumblr.com/ask

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 6: The Betrayal

xXx

**_“It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge.” -Feidrich Neitchy._ **

 

 

 

 

“Jane and Thor are officially moved into Stark Tower.” Darcy explained as she plopped down in the leather sofa in Sitwell’s office. Sitwell hummed his reply without looking up from the paper work on his desk. “Tony Stark’s a douche by the way. Apparently it doesn’t matter that he’s dating an amazing woman, he still feels the need to talk to my chest.”

“That sounds like Stark alright, his father wasn’t much better.” Darcy jumped turning quickly to find the source of the third voice. Steve “Captain America” Rogers stood tall in the doorway, looking over at her with a sheepish expression.

“Captain Rogers, what can I do for you?” Sitwell asked before Darcy could reply.

“Fury said you had a mission you wanted me to take a look at.” Sitwell nodded.

“A few actually, the files are with my secretary, give me a moment.” He replied standing from his desk and heading for the door. “Please, make yourself comfortable Captain.” When he was gone, Steve took a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Sitwell’s desk. After a few moments of awkward silence, he spoke up.

“So, you know Thor and Jane?” Darcy smiled.

“Yep.”

“How did you meet?”

“I was in New Mexico when he first landed. He fell, I tasered him, instant BFFs.” Steve chuckled. Sitwell walked back in then, a file in his hands. He passed it off to Steve and then gave Darcy a pointed look.

“Right.” she stood up. “No room for the lowly minions.” She threw a cheeky grin in response to his unimpressed stare. “Nice meeting you Captain.” She told him as she left.

She rode the elevators to her office a few floors down, and got to work on some mission reports immediately after sitting down. Within a few hours she was finished with her work and cleaning up to go to lunch when a knock sounded at her door. She looked up to find Rumlow in the doorway, a couple of takeout bags in hand. “Hey,” she greeted as he stepped in, closing the door behind him. “What’s this?” she watched as he set the bags on her desk.

“Lunch, thought we could eat in today. We won’t be seeing each other for a while; Sitwell’s got the Captain looking over missions to lead the team on, so I thought we should take advantage while we could.” She smiled warmly at him lifting up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. He smirked down at her before turning to the bags and emptying them out.

“And it’s my favorite; you sure know how to treat a girl.” She teased.

“I’ve had centuries of practice.” She laughed, hunkering down on the little sofa in the corner with lunch. He joined her, digging into his own order.

“So, what kind of missions is Sitwell planning?” Darcy asked.

“I don’t know details yet, but they will have something to do with Hydra’s plans.” He took a bite of his lunch, chewed and swallowed. “There’s a chance we won’t be back for quite some time, and after that, well, if all goes according to plan it won’t be long before Hydra makes its move.” Darcy took a deep breath, setting the empty food carton aside, before turning full to face Rumlow.

“Brock, please, promise me you’ll be careful, that you’ll all be careful. I know…” she stopped; interrupted by another knock at the door. She sighed, turning away. “It’s open.” The door opened and in stepped Sitwell, followed by Captain Rogers.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Sitwell greeted, looking over the two of them. Darcy rolled her eyes. In the last two or so years Sitwell had made it rather obvious that he cared about Darcy. One could even say he looked at her like a father would his daughter. She tried not to think too hard on the matter, especially when it became obvious he knew about her and Brock’s relationship.

“I’m sure.” Brock muttered.

“What can I do for you sir?” Darcy asked cutting off any argument before it could start.

“The Captain here needs a S.H.I.E.L.D. phone.” He explained. She smiled more to herself.

“Don’t trust Stark, Captain?”

“Honestly, no. At least not when it comes to my privacy.” He replied as they watched Darcy move around the office. She pulled a phone out of a storage box in the closet and moved it to her desk, where she hooked it up to her desktop. She tapped out a few commands on the key board waited a moment or two, then unplugged it and carried it with her around the desk where she offered it to the Captain.

“There you go, all set.” She said was a smile. He smiled back.

“Thank you Ma’am.” He replied earnestly.

“Please Captain, call me Darcy.” he nodded.

“Then please call me Steve.”

“Deal.”

Once everything was settled, Sitwell led Steve out again, but not before shooting a glare at Rumlow. Rumlow just smirked in return as the door closed behind them. Darcy locked it with an exasperated sigh only to stop short when she turned around. “What’s the matter?” she asked of Rumlow’s disgruntled expression.

“Gettin’ a little flirty there kid.” He told her.

“Yeah, so?” she made the trip back to the sofa, plopping down beside him. She grinned at him. “Are you jealous?” she teased.

“No.” he grouched, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching down in his seat.

“Awe, I think you were.” He felt the couch shift beside him before Darcy slid into view, straddling his lap; her skirt sliding up her thighs. “There’s nothing to be jealous about Darling.” She told him as she leaned forward, her lips hovering just out of his reach.

“Is that so?” she nodded. “Why’s that?” a smirk crept its way across her face.

“I’ve already got you trained, why would I want to start over?” Rumlow huffed pulling away.

“You sassy little…” Darcy squealed as Rumlow used his strength and speed to flip them around, laying her out. “I think I ought to find something to keep that gorgeous mouth of yours occupied.” She groaned.

“Don’t tease me Brock.” He chuckled.

“Who says I’m teasing?” he grinned a crooked little smile as he leaned down, closing the distance between them. Hands traveled from thighs to hips to ribs and further, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her blouse. He played at her chest for a bit, ratcheting up her arousal before one hand slipped down to the hem of her skirt, slipping the fabric up until it was bunched at her waist. “No panties Sweetheart, someone was feeling naughty today.”

“Just the way you like it, right?” he chuckled a deep rumbling sound in his chest.

“You know me too well.” he leaned down, sealing his lips to her pulse. She wiggled beneath him, seeking friction as he teased her. “Naughty and eager and it’s not even my birthday.” He joked, trailing his lips down to her collar bone. She whined as he took his time, unsnapping the buttons of her blouse and flaying it open. The red lacy bra did little to hide what it was designed to support and Rumlow had to take a moment to keep himself under control.

“Brock, please.” She begged, pushing her hips up to meet his. He smirked.

“Tell me what you want Darce.” He breathed running a hand down between them. Lightly, he slid a finger into her folds, teasing the sensitive nerves.

“Fuck me.” her voice pitched higher as he ever so slightly dipped a finger into her and pulled it out again. “Stop teasing Brock.” He chuckled.

“As you wish.” He whispered, standing just long enough to undo his pants. He knelt before her again, a hand stroking his thick length. He watched as mesmerized as she took her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes closing and head falling back as he slid inside. She uttered a silent cry as he slid out and thrust back in with a bit of his immortal speed.

“Oh God yes!” she exclaimed in Hebrew as he did it again and again, each time picking up speed. He was practically vibrating inside her. Rumlow leaned down, sealing their lips together to swallow her scream as she reached her peak. By the time he worked her up to a second one he was ready too.

They lay together, on the sofa, Rumlow barely fitting the length of it as he spooned up behind her. They lapsed into silence, just enjoying each other’s presence until Rumlow spoke up. “I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get back to you when this is over, but you have to know, if my back is against the wall, if I’m surrounded on all sides with no way out, I will go down fighting.”

xXx

_Six Months Later_

When they warned her that all hell would break loose, they weren’t exaggerating. Three days ago the director had been murdered and Captain America had become a fugitive with the Black Widow in tow. Now Captain America was broadcasting over the airways all throughout the Triscallion, warning agents about what was really going on. She didn’t know if this had been a part of Sitwell’s plan, but if it hadn’t they were all seriously fucked.

_“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time to tell the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won’t end there. If you launch those Helicarrier today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not.”_

Darcy came to a halt in the control room watching Brock from behind as he pulled his gun on the technician trembling in his chair. She watched in horror as he pointed the muzzle at his head. For a moment she wondered if he would actually pull the trigger, if he was willing to go that far to keep his cover. It was then that she noticed Agent 13 down the bank of computers, her own weapon drawn and aimed directly at Rumlow. He was surrounded by legitimate S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and she could see the wheels turning in his head.

“You’re surrounded Agent Rumlow, give up while you can.”

It was in that moment Darcy knew what she had to do. She ran as fast as her heels would allow, making it to Sharon just as Rumlow turned his gun on her. She grabbed Sharon by the jacket, pulling her down to the floor so they both just narrowly missed the three bullets he’d shot off.

All hell broke loose in the control room as Rumlow made his escape out and Agents gave chase. Sharon turned to Darcy as they picked themselves up off the floor. “He, um… he once told me if he were ever surrounded by the enemy… it was his intention to go down fighting, no matter what.” She explained. Sharon watched her for a moment.

“Thank you.”

xXx

“She’s barely said a word since we took off.” Sharon spoke softly. Hill looked across the cabin of Stark’s jet at the lone woman sitting off in the corner. Darcy looked blank, like the whole world wasn’t really there, like she was just waiting for something that wasn’t going to happen.

“Can you blame her?” Steve muttered from across the aisle. “Her whole team turned out to be Neo- Nazi terrorists. The sad thing is, they all cared about her, you could tell just by the way they doted on her, and worst of all, she had to watch the man I’m pretty sure she was in a relationship with, point a gun at an innocent man and then proceed to try to carry out a plan that would have killed twenty million people.” Steve took a deep breath and let it out nice and slow. “I think it’s safe to say she’s earned a little time for herself. As does every agent who was betrayed this last week.”

“That Rumlow guy was a real piece of work.” Sam added shaking his head. “I don’t think he’ll be much of a problem for anyone else ever again.”

Darcy could hear them of course. She was immortal after all, and despite what they said, she wasn’t worried about her team at all. Steve had reported that Sitwell had been killed before the siege and if Sam’s report was correct, Rumlow was still in the building when the tricarriers came down. She wasn’t worried though, it’s no easy feat to kill an immortal, especially two who were centuries older than her. She want’s worried at all. No, what she was really thinking about was The Winter Soldier.

Darcy had heard stories through the years. An assassin so deadly he was believed to be only a myth. And that’s exactly what she believed him to be. A legend. Nothing more, nothing less. Now, however, she knew better. Sargent James Barnes, Bucky, the man who saved her from the endless torture inflicted upon her by the Red Skull, the man whom she took comfort in for that one night. The man whose death she mourned.

He may not have remembered her in what remained of his life, but she certainly remembered him. The good man, with the good heart. The man who didn’t want to be a killer, who didn’t want to be a soldier. How ironic, the very man who mourned his loss of innocence at the hands of conflict, would be forged into a weapon tasked with taking the innocence from others.

Barely an hour had passed when they touched down in New York. The city was just as beautiful at night here in 2014 as it had been in 1943. Cars picked them up and took them to Stark Tower where they were greeted by all in residence, some more exuberantly than others.

“Oh my god Darcy.” Jane exclaimed, practically tackling her as she brought her into a hug. Darcy could hear her heart pounding with the remnants of adrenaline. “Are you alright?” Jane asked holding her at arm’s length to look at her properly.

“As good as I’ll ever be I suppose.” She replied with the proper amount of grief. Jane looked on in pity, until Thor stepped up.

“Are you unharmed physically my friend?” Darcy nodded.

“Yeah, barely a scratch.”

“Good,” Jane began. “Because I can’t find anything and the coffee sucks and nobody can figure out your filing system or read my handwriting and did I mention the coffee sucks?”

Darcy stared at her; aware of the other’s gapping at the petite scientist. She burst into laughter suddenly, startling everyone around her. She rubbed her hands down her face. “Oh boy, hurricane Jane strikes again.” She shook her head. “It’s been almost three years, how have you gotten any work down without your files?”

“My hand written notes.” Jane replied rather proud of herself.

“You can read your handwriting?” she deflated.

“Barely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone whose been reading and sticking around to see where this story goes. You guys are the best!
> 
> Updates on Wednesdays or Fridays


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you should stop looking for him.” Darcy suggested softly, watching Steve assemble a truly massive sandwich. 
> 
> “I can’t do that.” He replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so there's one more chapter after this, and then we learn about Darcy's past.   
> Thanks to everyone whose kept up with the story. 
> 
> unbeta'd

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 7: Reunion

xXx

**_“I’m not afraid of werewolves or vampires or haunted hotels, I’m afraid of what real human beings do to other real human beings.” –Walter Jon Williams_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Being Jane’s assistant again didn’t last long, at least not when Pepper had seen what Darcy was capable of when it came to taking care of absent minded geniuses. And while she appreciated Jane throwing her back into work to take her mind off of everything that had happened, within a year she was running all of Stark Industries’ labs within the tower. And she loved every minute of it. The scientists three as she’d taken to calling them were her primary concern. She had plenty of experience taking care of Jane, so no worries there, and Dr. Banner (“Please, call me Bruce”) was the sweetest man she’d ever met, so he too was easy enough to take care of. As for Tony Stark, well, that proved a bit more difficult. Tony had made it very clear from day one that he didn’t like to be managed. Well, Darcy didn’t much like drinking blood, but she did it anyway because she had to, so screw him. In two hundred and four years of life she’d only every failed at something once, she’d be damned if a whinny little man child made this job the second thing she’d failed.

He fell in line rather quickly after he’d made a joke about the correlation between cup size and lack of intelligence and she’d retorted with a comment on how it was exactly the opposite for men and their penises. The next pay day she’d found a significant increase in her salary and a set of spare keys to his Tesla roadster, which she’d been eying since she got Jane and Thor settled in New York a year and half prior. He hadn’t given her any more trouble than he’d given Pepper since.

Thanks to Pepper and her expert team of Lawyers, Darcy and all other legitimate S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were cleared of charges and protected from future litigation under Stark industries. Meaning Darcy could now leave the tower without having to worry about being arrested, which was ideal since living in the tower posed far too many unwanted risks. As much as she loved Jarvis, she knew he was obligated in his programming to report strange occurrences in the tower to Tony and activating a privacy protocol several times a day when she needed to feed would probably raise a few red flags. So, with the small fortune she’d collected over the years, Darcy bought a little Tudor cottage in the Long Island suburbs, much to Tony’s horror (which really made it all the better) and moved in immediately. The team had even thrown her a little house warming party.

Life progressed as it had for so long. Steve, Natasha and Sam stayed on the hunt for Bucky, returning to New York for breaks and to touch base. Clint and his protégé, who’d asked Clint numerous times to stop calling her that, would come and go on various missions, both splitting their time between the building he owned down town, the tower and his farm in Iowa. Jane, Tony and Bruce worked separately and jointly on different projects, most of which were for the team. Life settled into a routine, until it wasn’t routine anymore, it just was, and for the first time, in a very long time, Darcy felt normal, almost… human.

One day in early summer of 2015, Steve, Natasha and Sam returned to New York and the tower for some much deserved rest. They recounted the story of how they’d managed to catch up with Bucky in Europe, more specifically an area once used for base camp by America troupes during World War II, (and after some digging, Steve discovered that Bucky and the 107th with rescued captives of Schmidt's experiments, had been there two weeks before they were taken by Hydra), only to lose him at the safe house he had hunkered down in. With yet another loss under his belt and an exhausted team, trying to keep up with him, Steve brought them home, ready and willing to take some time off.

“Maybe you should stop looking for him.” Darcy suggested softly, watching Steve assemble a truly massive sandwich. His movements stuttered for only a moment, before he continued on.

“I can’t do that.” He replied, eyes focused on the meat monstrosity in front of him.

“No, I know, I just… you know how when you lose something and your searching for it and you can’t find it and you just get so frustrated and stressed out?” Steve finally looked up at her, face curious. “Well usually the best way to find what you’re looking for is to stop looking. It usually just shows up when you least expect it, sometimes you find it right in front of your face.”

“He’s not a set of car keys, Darce, he’s actively trying to avoid… Me.” Steve huffed a bitter laugh.

“Maybe, he just doesn’t want you to see him like this.”

“Like what?”

“Lost.” The truly heartbroken look that crossed Steve’s face reminded her that she did in fact still have her humanity, something she had once forgotten. “Maybe… he just wants to be strong for that little guy he used to know.” She couldn’t honestly remember seeing him move, but the next thing she knew he was there in front of her, pulling her into him, his arms tight around her.

“Thank you.” He breathed before letting her go, a tint of pink across his cheeks when he realized what he’d done.

“It’s no problem.” she smiled at him. She left him to his lunch after that, returning to her office to finish out her day in relative peace and quiet. By six she wrapped up her work and packed up to head home. She made it home by seven, parking her car in the garage and walked around to the front door, where she waved to her neighbor who was watering his prize winning rose bushes. Two houses down the street she could hear kids screaming as they splashed around in the pool, and the creepy loner guy across the street was watching the neighborhood through the curtained windows. All in all a perfectly normal night in the Long Island suburb she called home.

As she stepped up onto the stoop, her key sliding into the dead bolt, she hesitated; her sensitive ears picking up a heartbeat beyond the door. Darcy unlocked the door, throwing her keys in the bowl by the coat tree and setting her purse and brief case beside it. From the foyer she could hear the sound of pages turning off to the back of the house, in the small office where she occasionally worked from home. She made her way there, footsteps light on the hardwood floors. The office door was cracked open ever so slightly, so she pushed it open gently, her eyes finding the lit lamp next to the wing-back chair; the chair currently occupied by one James “Bucky” Barnes.

It wasn’t until she stepped into the room that she noticed the photo album on his lap. The blue leather book, filled to capacity with photos from different years, some over a century old. All of them of the same person; the same woman, a woman known by many names. But the night he met her, he knew her only as Darcy.

“I was wondering when you’d show up. I didn’t expect it to be so soon though.” She spoke softly. He looked up from the book, his piercing blue eyes like a weight pinning her down.

“I am a good man, with a good heart.” It was sheer force of will alone that kept the tears from falling. She nodded.

“Yes you are.” She replied closing the distance between them. She carefully took the album from him and set it on the table beside the chair. Bucky took the opportunity to get up, standing toe to toe with her. She stared up at him and the face staring back was blank.

“I remember you.” This time the tears did fall. She reached up, her hand cradling his cheek. He leaned into the warmth. “Darcy.” She nodded. “You were there.” He continued looking back at the album. “How?” she took a deep breath.

“Promise me you won’t freak out?” he nodded, tensing when a moment later her eyes began to darken, veins spreading down her cheeks and eye teeth elongating. He stepped closer.

“What are you?” he breathed, brushing a thumb along her cheek as the veins retracted.

“Immortal…Vampire.”

“Were you… were you an immortal then?” he shook his head. “Of course you were I’ve seen the photos.” He spoke the last part more to himself, but she answered anyway.

“It’s why I was there.” She told him. The question swam in his eyes. “Schmidt, he knew about us, about immortals. I don’t know exactly what he was trying to do, I didn’t really understand, I still don’t, but…” She sighed. “He was experimenting on my kind.”

“Does Steve know?” she shook her head.

“No one does. They all think I’m just some kid whose gotten lucky.” He chuckled.

“Yeah, well in their defense I thought you were just a pretty dame in the wrong place at the wrong time, and looking for comfort.” She laughed.

“You weren’t completely wrong.” She explained. “Living forever isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

“What is it really then?”

“…Lonely.”

“I’m,”

“Sorry? Don’t be.” She smiled a real smile that lit up the dim room with warmth. “It’s getting better.” She took a deep breath. “Now, how about some dinner?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wednesdays!


	8. Till the End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The thing is, as much as I loved being able to return the favor; I don't think I'm the best person to help you, James." 
> 
> "I'm not asking you to take care of me." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone whose been reading and keeping up with this story. The next chapter is going to be a big one. We're going to learn about the details of Darcy's life from her human life to her making and the various time periods she has lived through. I'm hoping to fit some Thor & Darcy friendship in there seeing as how I've already stated that Thor does know about Darcy and I've neglected to write anything yet.   
> I feel like this chapter is missing something between Steve and Bucky, so I may rewrite this if there is time.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 8: Till the End of the Line

xXx

**_“You struggle with your demons and you conquer them.” –Kinky Friedman_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

The smell of bacon woke Darcy the next morning. With a yawn and a stretch she uncurled herself from the blankets warmed by the heat of two bodies and went about her morning routine. By the time she stepped out of the bedroom, Bucky was plating food for the both of them. 

"Smells great." She told him in greeting, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Bucky looked up from his task, the corner of his mouth tilting up just a touch. 

"Figured it was the least I could do." He replied, setting the skillet in the sink and scrubbing it clean. When he turned back, Darcy was thoroughly enjoying the breakfast he'd made. 

"This is delicious James." She told him. He didn't respond as he picked up the second plate and began eating. 

"So," he began after a few bites. "About last night?" 

"What about it?" She asked, looking up from her plate. 

"Thank you. I, uh... I just really appreciate... Well I want you to know that..."

"James." She interrupted with a kind smile and amusement in her eyes. "That night in the woods, I needed to feel something other than pain and you seem to understand that. You were there for me when I needed someone and last night you may not have needed the same exact thing but, I was glad to finally be able to return the favor."

xXx

_She could see all seventy years of pain etched across his face. It was like looking at a ghost. Watching the way he moved, alert and focused, nothing like Bucky and yet so inherently him. He was calling into question his own safety that much was obvious from the way he checked and rechecked the house while she cooked dinner._

_"Bucky." She called out to him and he made a third sweep of the dining room. "Could you come in here please?" And he was there, searching the kitchen efficiently for any threats. "Bucky, you don't have to do that here. I promise you this place is safe."_

_"Not Bucky." He muttered under his breath with no intention of her hearing It; the Winter Soldier slowly slipping to the surface. She did though._

_"Who are you then?" He looked up startled before huffing a bitter laugh._

_"I don't know." He replied. "I know that I am Bucky in the... Physical sense, but I don't feel like Bucky. I don't feel like that guy right now." He shook his head. "I mean I know I am him. I have his memories and a few of his mannerisms. I can feel the attachments to people and places. I just... Don't feel very Bucky like."_

_"Okay." She answered like he hadn't just admitted to having some form of depression, like it was perfectly normal to feel the way he did, because it absolutely was after everything he'd been through. "What do you want me to call you then?"_

_He stopped to think about it for a moment. "James." He finally replied. "Just James." He nodded his satisfaction with that idea._

_"Alright, just James. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." He snorted at her joke and shook his head, scooping up the plates and silverware from the island and takin it to the small kitchen table in the corner._

_Darcy returned to her work and set about finishing up. When she was done she took the pans full of food and brought them to the table setting them on coasters in the center. Dinner was passed with light conversation and James made it clear that since she cooked he would clean up. Darcy kept him company though and eventually that too was finished._

_Bucky stood around awkwardly, not really sure what to do next. So far everything they'd done she had suggested, but Darcy was hesitant to suggest anything else, lest he take her suggestions as orders. So she asked him;_

_"What do you want to do now?" The look of overwhelming confusion was like a wooden stake to the heart. He was so used to being told what to do, following orders that the thought of getting to choose for himself seemed like too much. "We could watch some TV, or go to bed. Whatever you want."_

_Bucky glanced up at the clock above the stove and nodded. "Bed." He replied shortly._

_"Alright, I'll show you up to the guest room." She turned to leave but stopped when she noticed him tense. "What's wrong?" He stood stiff, starring at her, his eyes moving back and forth as if processing her question. And then all at once it was like Bucky had never been anyone else for seventy plus years._

_"Nothin' Doll, it's just... Sometimes it's hard for me to sleep." Darcy thought about it for a moment._

_"Too quiet?" He looked surprised by her understanding. He nodded. "Why don't you share my bed then?" Bucky seemed hesitant at the suggestion._

_"You said you were seeing someone, over dinner."_

_"I am, and I'm sure he'd understand completely. We're just sleeping James. That's it." She smiled at him and he couldn't help the slight tilt to his lips._

_"Okay."_

xXx

"The thing is, as much as I loved being able to return the favor; I don't think I'm the best person to help you, James." 

"I'm not asking you to take care of me." He replied. 

"No, I know, but you do need someone to be there for you in a way that I can't. Someone who knew you before all of this." She said the last part with a hinting tone and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out doll face." 

"Steve is worried about you. He's been running himself and everyone else ragged looking for you around the world, only for you to disappear every time he gets close. It's killing him knowing you’re out there and you're going out of your way to keep him from finding you." She paused. "He wants to be there for you James. He wants to be the one you can lean on, the way he leaned on you growing up." 

"That's all well and good Darce, but I'm not that guy he remembers anymore. I'm the Winter Soldier, not James Barnes not Bucky. I became the one thing I always feared of becoming when I got drafted; a killer." 

"Then you need to tell him all this. Cause while you’re out there destroying Hydra bases or in here eating bacon and eggs and fluffy pancakes, seriously their amazing how do you do that?"

He smirked a little looking away abashedly "It's all in the wrist." 

"Well, whatever you do, Steve is sitting in that tower right now, stewing on the idea that the man he couldn't save then, won't let him help him now." She paused looking down at her plate. "You know my hearing is hypersensitive now, and I could hear Steve on the floor above me when I lived at the tower. The nightmares are loud and violent and almost every night he wakes up from one it's while screaming your name. If he's not angry he's afraid, if he's not afraid he's sad." She took a deep breath then, looking back up at Bucky. His eyes were ice blue, face creased in his emotional pain. "The point is he needs you, just as much as you need him." 

The kitchen is silent, save for the clicking of the coffee pot and their own breathing, and Darcy's not so sure after ten minutes that Bucky is still there. Five more minutes pass in quick order and Bucky finally looks at her, the ice blue shifting back to its normal hue. 

"Okay." He says softly. "I'll meet with him." Darcy smiled. "But not at the tower." He quickly amended. He nodded.

"Okay, is here good?" He stopped to think about it for a moment before nodding his approval. "Great. You finish eating and I'll go call Steve." She continued hopping down from her seat and turning toward the door. She stopped before getting too far and turned back, shoving a forkful of pancake into her mouth. 

"S'good." She garbled, eyes rolling back in her head dramatically. Bucky snorted into his coffee.

xXx

When Darcy had called Steve earlier that morning he had been debating the merits of head down to the gym. So when he told her he wasn't doing anything when she asked he hadn't really been lying. 

Now Darcy and Steve had become friends during their time with S.H.I.E.L.D., so when she proceeded the first question with; "If you’re not busy, there's something I need to talk to you about. Could you come over for lunch?" He didn't think twice about it. He knew she had been searching through everything dumped on the internet by herself and with any luck she had found something Tony had missed. 

So at noon on the dot, Steve pulled up to the beautiful Tudor house in the suburbs of Long Island and knocked on the front door. His eyes tracked the beautiful splashes of colorful flowers all around her front garden until the door opened to a brightly smiling Darcy. 

"Hey, you are right on time." He smiled back, and stepped inside as she stepped aside. She closed the door behind him and then moved to stand in front of him. Taking his hand her smile had a touch of guilt to it. "Please try to stay calm okay?" She didn't wait for an answer as she led him into the living room. His hand dropping out of her grip as he caught sight of the man on the far side of the room. 

"Bucky." He breathed and said man turned from the window. 

Bucky hadn't expected too much time between the decision to call Steve and him actually getting there, but when Darcy informed him he'd have a few hours he had taken to the bathroom to freshen up. He shaved his beard and trimmed up his hair, and Darcy managed to scrounge up some nicer clothing for him to wear, mentioning how fortuitous is was for him to be the same size as her maker. 

"Hey Punk." Bucky replied with a deep breath.

xXx

So Bucky wanted to be called James, he could handle that. James was his name after all; it only made sense to call him by his real name. On some level Steve also knew that Bucky wasn’t the same man he had been, he wasn’t dumb enough to believe that seventy years of brainwashing wouldn’t change him even just a little bit. All in all it seemed like everything was going to be okay. They talked for hours with Darcy flitting in and out with food and drinks. They discussed the future and what Bucky really wanted out of his life now. At some point they had settled on taking him back to the tower where he would be safe from Hydra and anyone else who wanted to get their hands on the Winter Soldier. So everything’s basically been discussed that needs to be discussed and only one thing really concerns Steve after everything.

“Why Darcy?” he asked as the three of them work together to cook dinner. A part of him dreaded the answer he may get as he suddenly remembered how close she had been to the Strike team. Bucky looked to Darcy a questioning look in his eye. She nodded him.

“He’ll find out eventually.” She replied before turning back to the counter.

Steve waited with baited breath as Bucky turned back to him, a rueful smile on his face. “I met Darcy a long time ago.” He began slowly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wednesday


	9. The Making of Darcy Lewis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Damon Salvatore and three hundred years ago I was made Vampire by a rather unfortunate series of events. Not too dissimilar to your own recent experiences.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, but this chapter went in a completely different direction than i originally planned. Mostly because I've gotten farther in the planning of the second story and i had to change a few things to so it would make sense in the long run. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your patiences! Everything is unbeta'd Enjoy!

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 9: The Making of Darcy Lewis

xXx

**_"Memories are the key not to the past, but to the future." -Corrie Ten Boom_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darcy is born the youngest daughter to a poor Jewish family on June 13th 1810, in a village just along the southern border of Russia. At the age of thirteen, as is the custom, she was matched by the village elder to the butcher's son, Josiah. Her betrothed was a nice boy, who seems physically attracted to the early developing Darcy but unlike Darcy he was not concerned with his families honor, instead only his own happiness matters to him. The fact that Darcy was considered the most beautiful girl in the village matters little to him. So at the age of eighteen when their marriage was postponed so that Darcy may travel to Moscow for her father's business he is not upset nor concerned with whether or not she will return.

Darcy spends four years in Moscow before returning to the village for her impending nuptials. The village holds a feast in honor of her return. It is obvious to Darcy however; that Josiah's attentions are elsewhere. The celebration has been going strong for many hours when she notices Josiah sneak off into the woods, and out of curiosity, Darcy follows him. 

The woods are dark and Darcy neglected to bring a lantern with her, so she is forced to follow Josiah's lantern in the inky darkness. The lantern stops in a clearing and Darcy hides herself behind a line of brush, watching in horror as Josiah rendezvous with the baker's daughter, Katarina. Darcy is heartbroken and ashamed as she makes her way back to the village. She doesn't know what will happen next, but she does know if anyone finds out about her betrothed's indiscretions it will be his family who is shamed. It is a pleasing idea, but Darcy has always been a rash young woman with a short temper and a bit of a vindictive streak. She doesn't want to ruin his family; she only wants revenge on Josiah for betraying her. 

The next morning her revenge appears in the village in the form of a wanderer looking for a place to stay for a few nights. Her village is poor and the villagers can't afford to turn away any form of revenue, especially when in comes dressed in fine linens and expensive leathers from lands Darcy has only dreamt of seeing. (Her trip to Moscow was a dream come true only for the chance to say she'd escaped her tiny village in the middle of nowhere for a little while). This stranger is money in the pockets of anyone he chooses to stay with and anyone he chooses to do business with. 

Darcy's father offers the stranger the spare room above the barn with little dazzle. The stranger seems perplexed by his lackluster offer, but Darcy's father is a proud man. He has never been one to beg for money. He's supported his family on the bend of back all his life, a stranger flashing his wealth won't change that. 

The stranger accepts the offer and pays handsomely for the space he's given. Darcy picks up shifts at the local tavern to help her family and it is during one of these shifts that same night that she meets the stranger face to face. It is with this meeting that everything will change.

xXx

She spent the night in the room above the barn, but all she really remembered was enjoying whatever time she spent there. She awoke in her own bed the next morning her senses a bit more acute but nothing really any different. So despite her shaky memories she got up and went about her day as usual. 

The stranger was found gone, payment left in his stead and no one seemed to mind. During the day a letter was delivered to Darcy; a hand written note from Josiah that asked simply for Darcy to meet him in the woods that night. Darcy thinks this will be the perfect time to put him to the village, to humiliate him and tramp he has gotten into bed with. 

She's wrong.

The night is cold; autumn has come early. Bundle in her cloak and lantern in hand Darcy heads off for the woods. She doesn't have to wait long once she's there. Josiah steps from the tree line and into the clearing, he is alone, which she was not expecting. At most she figured he would come clean, try to convince her to break their family’s pact. Something that would not shine favorable on her family. 

"Where is she?" Darcy asks. 

"Who?" He replies confused. 

"Katerina, you know the baker's daughter." Josiah looks shocked and he covers is poorly. 

"Why would she be here?" He questions on shaky breath. 

"Why wouldn't you're whore be here. Is that not why you've summoned me here? To convince me to break our marriage pact." He opens his mouth, floundering for a moment. "You know, had you been honest with me from the beginning I might have agreed." He snaps back to attention. 

"But now?"

"Now? Now I want to see that you suffer, even if that means I must suffer too. Because when we're married I will make sure you never see her again." 

The anger and rage that flits across his face should scare her but she is too full of vengeance to feel such trivial emotions. "I didn't ask you here to break our pact." Josiah begins stepping closer. 

"Oh, and what possible other notice could you have." He's close enough now that she does begin to feel a little leery. 

"To cut you out of my life, like the tumor you are." She barely registered the plunge of the knife in her gut. "They tell me I should feel lucky, blessed even, to be chosen for you by the matchmaker. They tell me I'm lucky to have been chosen for the most sought after girl in the village." She looks down at her abdomen as he pulls the butcher's knife free. "But I don't feel lucky." His voice is raised now. He's angry and shaking. "I don't feel lucky, I feel burdened, I feel cursed!" He stabs her again, holding her by the scruff of the neck to keep her from running. 

Tears are running down her cheeks at the shock and the pain. He stabs again and again, blood soaking into her dress. "You know it's funny." He continued following her to the ground as she laid out, hands clutching her abdomen and blood pooling on her tongue. "I didn't even consider asking you to break our marriage pact. What's does that say about me, I wonder." 

xXx

_"My betrothed has been with another woman. He is still with her in fact."_

_"That's awful, my dear." The stranger cooed, pulling Darcy down to lie beside him._

_The stranger's name was Damon; a suave, sophisticated man from a wealthy family in Italy._

_He treated her like a princess, telling her stories of his travels and his life in between feedings. He held her when she grew angry, soothed her when she became sad, and he made sure she had no reason to fear him._

_When the sun came up he bit into his wrist and fed her his blood. He then spoke to her so gently, pupils displaying as he held her attention._

_"I wish I could take you with me sweetheart, but I'm a dangerous man and you would be better off without me. That boy you’re betrothed to does not deserve you. Don't ever let him forget that." He took her back to the house then, putting her to bed and leaving her with sweet dreams._

xXx

The cabin was dark, lit only the glow of the fire in the hearth. She was lying on a soft surface, she could only assume it was a bed and she was cold. "Ah, there you are." A familiar voice spoke near the fireplace. She turned tired eyes on him. 

"Damon?" He chuckled. 

"The one and only." He stepped toward as she struggled to sit up. 

"I don't understand." She said murmured. "I... Josiah, he..."

"Killed you? Yeah that definitely happened. From the looks of it that fiancé of yours is quite the psychopath." 

"Everything's so clear." She said eyes traveling the room. 

"That usually happens when you come back as an immortal." 

"What?" Darcy looked up at him confused. Damon took a deep breath as he pulled a small wooden chair up to the bed, sitting in front of her. "What happened?" 

"What do you remember?" She looked away thinking back. 

"Josiah asked me to meet him in the woods. He got angry... He..." She shook her head. "He stabbed me." 

Damon nodded. "Multiple times actually. Lucky for you, my blood was still in you system." She looked at him even more confused of that were possible. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning." She nodded. 

"My name is Damon Salvatore and three hundred years ago I was made Vampire by a rather unfortunate series of events.Not too dissimilar to your own recent experiences.” He began and for the next hour Damon recounted the tale of his making and his after life since. He and his brother had fallen in love with the same woman, another immortal, and after drinking her blood they’d gotten into a fight and killed each other, only to rise again as immortals themselves. They avoided each other now.

Given everything Damon has told her, Darcy is taking everything rather well. Being an immortal doesn’t seem so bad in the long run, hurting people has never been something she wanted to do in her life, but Damon assures her if she learns correctly she can survive without hurting or killing anyone. There’s only one problem. There is in fact one person, two if she’s completely honest, whom she does want to hurt; kill. Josiah and Katarina are the reason she’s dead; are the reason she can never be with her family again. They deserve what ever horrors they’ve inflicted upon her.

After explaining his own past, Damon took the time to tell her what happened after Josiah attacked her. Josiah had cleaned up in the nearby river, hiding the knife between two boulders in the river bed. Then, distraught and feigning sorrow, he picked up her body and carried her back to the village, screaming about how he followed Darcy into the woods, but didn’t find her until it was too late; until he found the stranger standing over her lifeless body, knife in hand. Her parents were distraught, crying in agony over the loss of their youngest daughter.

They buried her the next day and the next night, Damon unburied her and brought her to the old hunting cabin a few miles from the village. Shortly after her funeral, Josiah and Katarina had begun the process of convincing the matchmaker that Katarina would be the best choice to fill Darcy’s vacated shoes. They plotted to kill her so they could be together without damaging their own families’ standing in the village.

“That rage you feel right now,” Damon began, leaning forward. “That’s normal; natural. It’s what you do with it that defines you.” Darcy looked up from where she was staring at the old wooden floor, blue meeting blue.

“I want them to suffer.”

xXx

Darcy’s first feeding is the most memorable.

Darcy is lounging around the cabin when Damon comes back one night. He had left her a short while before, promising to return with her first immortal meal. He’s got a grin on his face and looks thoroughly pleased with himself. “Dinner is served.” He says, stepping aside to allow the two people she hated most in the world to step through the door. They both looked terrified as they laid eyes on her. Darcy gets up from the bed and walks toward them, examining them closely. They both flinch at her proximity, but they don’t try to step away.

“Why would they just come with you?” she asked Damon, never taking her eyes off of them.

“I’ve compelled them. They’re scared and they know they should run, but I’ve taken away their desire to carry out the action.” He explained. “Go sit in those chairs.” He ordered them. They were both still scared as they did what they were told, holding hands as if to ground each other. Darcy watched them, her rage boiling to a head once more. Her vision grew sharper something she would later equate with her fangs descending. “If you had just told me from the beginning.” She growled. “My father hates tradition. He would have let you out of the agreement.” She walked closer, a sick satisfaction settling in her chest at the fear Josiah exuded. She turned her attention on Katarina

“Did you know? Did you help him plan my murder?” Katarina looked up at her shocked, before turning questioning eyes on Josiah.

“You said… you told everyone the wanderer killed her. What did you do?” Josiah starred hard the floor. “Answer me!”

“I did what I had to!” he exclaimed. “I did what I had to for you and our child.” He paused looking at the Darcy before turning back to Katarina. “Do you think you would be allowed to keep our child? They will take our baby and ship it off far away where it cannot remind either of our families of the sins we have committed. They would have sent you off too and I would have been forced to marry her.” he spit the last bit at Darcy who unconsciously used her supernatural speed to stand before him, a hand at his throat and a snarl at her lips.

“Take care how you speak to me human. I am not defenseless this time.”

“Please.” Katarina called out. “Don’t hurt him.” Darcy turned her head just enough to shoot the young woman an incredulous look.

“Don’t hurt him?” she stopped standing up and kneeling before the cowering woman. “Twenty one.” She said.

“What?” Katarina asked confused through her tears.

“That’s how many times he drove the knife through me. And I felt every thrust, every plunge right until the end.” The tears start a new as Darcy reached up and ran a hand along her cheek.

Darcy stood abruptly; turning to Damon who had been watching from the corner with what she believed was pride. “Now what?” he smirked, standing from his seat.

“Now we start with the very basics. Feeding.”

xXx

“That’s all there is.” Damon explained two days later. “I’ve taught you everything.” Darcy looked over Josiah where sat slumped in the chair he hadn’t moved from. Katarina was still beside him, her tears having long since dried up.

“Now, how should we end it?” she asked.

“We aren’t going to end anything.” Damon told her, stepping up to their captives. He knelt down in front of Josiah and lifted his face; long and drawn and pale so their eyes met. Damon’s pupils dilated as he began; “You will retrieve the weapon you used to kill Darcy and then you will go back to the village letting nothing and no one stop you, and confess to what you did to Darcy. You will tell them everything; you will kneel before her father and take whatever punishment he inflicts upon you.” He hesitated. “As for Katarina, you will tell them that you confessed your crimes to her and when she rejected you for the monster that you are you killed her and your unborn child. Now go.”

They all watched as Josiah stood on shaky legs and left the cabin. When he was gone Damon turned to Katarina and knelt before her as well. “Now, as for you. You will run away. Take yourself and your unborn child far away from here.” Katarina nodded and it was then that Darcy realized Damon wasn’t compelling her. “Nothing good will come to you if you return to the village, this is for the best. Your child doesn’t deserve to suffer for your crimes or its father’s.”

When Katarina is gone Damon turns to Darcy to find her eyes glossy with unshed tears. “What have I become?” she whispered broke and horrified.

“It’s amazing how human we immortals can really be.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wednesdays!


	10. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short little thing just to reintroduce the relationship between Darcy and Brock. The next chapter, which I hope to have up by Friday will be similar with a few more details and then next week we'll get back into the deeper plot.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 10: Coming Together

xXx

**_“To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love.” –Jane Austin_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Two Months Later_

Darcy stepped through the front door of her quiet home and immediately kicked off her shoes. She sighed in relief before scooping them up and heading up stairs to the master bedroom where she undressed and then moved into the master bath to run a bubble bath. Minutes later with candles lit and a glass of wine at the ready, Darcy slipped into the warm water and for the first time in weeks, she relaxed.

It had been two months since Bucky showed up on her doorstep and in that time the tower and all of SI for that matter had been running on overdrive. Pepper was working with SI legal team to prepare anything and everything Bucky might need in the future including a defense should someone be stupid enough to try to bring charges against him. Tony had set to work on Bucky’s arm, debugging in both of flaws and tracers and dangerous devices that could give Hydra the upper hand. Natasha, who for the first few weeks avoided Bucky, was now spending more time with him, helping him figure out the jumbled mess in his head in the way only she knew how. Clint, always watching out for Natasha helped out when he could. Both men seemed to find a common bond in their past experiences and spent a good amount of time comforting each other on the firing range. The various other Avengers, Sam, Thor and Bruce all seemed to have their own ways to help Bucky, and he was all the better for it.

And then of course there was Steve. Bucky’s best friend and America’s own living National Icon. From the very beginning he was there for Bucky, watching his back and making sure he had anything and everything he needed to get better and find his place in the world, and simultaneously, Steve found comfort and closure with his own demons.

It had been a long two months and Darcy was ready for a weekend of peace and quiet. In fact she had the whole weekend all planned out. She was going to do absolutely nothing for the next forty-eight hours and she was going to enjoy every last moment.

To any mortal, the sounds from the next room could easily be confused for the sounds of an old house settling, but to an immortal like Darcy, she knew better. Quietly she raised herself out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her body. She then reached over and unstrapped a gun from behind the toilet tank. Gun raised, she carefully made her way out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom.

“That’s quite the greeting. I especially enjoy the lack of clothing.” Brock said, as she stepped through the door. With a sigh, she rolled her eyes and shot an unimpressed look at the man sprawled out across her bed. “Do you always greet guests as such.” He gestures to her person, a brow raised in amusement.

“What are you doing here Brock?” She asked lowering the gun to her side.

“Sitwell got your message about the Winter Soldier.”

“James.” She cut him off. “His name is James Barnes.” He watched her for a moment, before nodding.

“Sitwell got your message about James. He sent me to get the whole story from you in person.” She hesitated for only a moment, then started to tell her tale beginning with Bucky’s appearance in her home office and ending with his place in Avengers tower.

“He’s settling in well, everyone’s pulling together to help him break through the conditioning. He seems to like it at the tower, especially being back with Steve.”

“Good, we were concerned he wouldn’t be able to break free from Hydra; too many rounds in the chair. We tried to use compulsion to keep his mind strong but we weren’t sure how well that would work until he had time away from the constant reprogramming.”

“You couldn’t get him out sooner?”

“We spent some time trying to figure out who to turn into the scape goat for his escape but before we could put the plan in motion Pierce initiated phase one of Insight.” She nodded her understanding. “So,” he began after some time. “Did you tell Rogers and Barnes about Hydra?” she shook her head.

“I wasn’t sure how Jasper wanted to play it. They know I’m an immortal but that’s it.”

“Alright, I’ll let him know.” she smiled softly at him, looking him up and down.

“So when do you have to be back?” he smirked.

“I have a few days.” He replied watching as she turned back toward the bathroom.

“Well then, we should make the most of it.” She tells him over her shoulder stepping back into the bathroom, the invitation clear.

Brock smirked, kicking off his boots and leaving a trail of clothing in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wednesday!


	11. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a million times shorter than i was originally planning, but this is all I could get done with my allergies making it impossible to keep my eyes open.   
> Anyway, I'm going to take a break for a few weeks while I prepare for Vacation, so I will post a new chapter the 17th of June. In the mean time if I can focus on this any more I will fix this chapter and add more to it.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 11: The Future

xXx

**_“If you do not think about your future, you cannot have one.” -John Galsworthy_ **

 

 

 

She could really get used to waking up to a man in her kitchen cooking her breakfast every morning. It was definitely not something she was against, especially when this particular man preferred cooking shirtless and in a pair of sweat pants that he might as well of just forgone with how low they sat.

Rumlow turned from the stove and smirked as he looked her up and down. “That shirt definitely looks better on you.” He told her, eyeing the way her breasts stretched out his shirt. She smiled cheekily at him. “Then again, you could make a paper bag look good.” She laughed out right.

“Oh Brock, your such a romantic.” She teased. He chuckled, pulling the frying pan off the stove and dishing out the food in it onto plates. He then took both plates over to the table and set them out with two mugs which he later filled with coffee. They ate, laughing and joking with each other until they were done. When they were finished they cleaned up together and then headed back upstairs. They spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other, most of the time wrapped around each other.

It wasn’t until late that night that Darcy voiced the thought that had been scratching at the back of her mind for a few weeks. “Do you… have plans? When all this is over, when the mission you’ve been a part of for years is over, do you know what you want to do?”

Brock was quiet for a beat, really thinking about his answer. “I didn’t. At one point there was no plan for when this is all over, but now, now I think I do know what I want when this is all over.”

“And what is that?”

“You.”


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Plans have been fast tracked. We need to bring the Captain and the Soldier in on our plans. Tonight, your home. I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back!
> 
> Vacation was not what I was expecting but fun none the less and now I am ready to finally finish this story. 
> 
> Three more chapters to go!

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 12: The Plan

xXx

**_“We are made wise not by the recollection of our past, but by the responsibility for our future.” –George Bernard Shaw_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Darcy hadn’t heard from Sitwell in nearly a month so when the phone she used to keep in contact with him broke the silence in her office one morning she was a bit eager to answer it. She hit the little green button on the screen and said nothing as she put it up to her ear.

“Plans have been fast tracked. We need to bring the Captain and the Soldier in on our plans. Tonight, your home. I’ll be waiting.” The click told her he was done and she hung up as well, replacing the phone in the hidden pocket of her purse. She took a deep breath, and then got back to work.

xXx

Darcy was nervous, a bit of a dragging feeling somewhere between gnawing and a weight on her chest. She was worried, plain and simple; worried about how Steve and Bucky may react, worried about whether or not everything would work out the way they planned. She knew eventually they would have to make their move, there was only so much planning you could do before you were over thinking it, but as the days passed and the time grew closer she was concerned that things would go wrong, and things going wrong could mean the end of a lot of good people; people she cared about.

Steve and Bucky were in the far corner of the commissary at lunch time. With a steadying breath she made a beeline for them, returning their smiles when they noticed her approach.

“Hey Doll, what’s up?” Bucky greeted.

“Join us for lunch?” Steve suggested gesturing to the empty chair. She took the seat.

“I was hoping to talk to you guys about something important.” She explained as she made herself comfortable at the table.

“We’re all ears, Darce.”

“Not here, it’s kind of private.” She told them. “Are you guys doing anything tonight?” They shook their heads. “Do you want to come over tonight after work? I’ll make dinner and we can talk.”

“Sounds like a plan Doll. We’ll be there.” Bucky answered for the both of them, before digging back into his lunch. Darcy left to get her own food and then rejoined them at their table where they enjoyed their lunches together with light conversation. When lunch was over Darcy headed back to her office and tried to pass the rest of the day without fretting over the evening to come.

xXx

That evening Darcy stepped into her home to find Sitwell in her office. He was flipping through an old text book from Culver when she walked in, tossing some paper work and her tablet onto the desk.

“Where are the Captain and Sargent?” Sitwell asked, closing the book and resting it on his knee.

“I didn’t want to make them suspicious or uneasy so I invited them over for dinner. They’ll be here in an hour.” She explained, back tracking into the kitchen. She sensed Sitwell behind her as she began pulling pots and pans from the cabinets.

“You’re actually cooking dinner?” if she didn’t know any better she’d think he sounded incredulous. Darcy didn’t look at him as she moved to the fridge to find the ingredients she would need.

“We’re about to drop a preverbal bomb on them. The least I can do if feed them. Plus I’ve always found that potentially tense situations can be eased with good food and better wine.”

There was a moment where Darcy thought Sitwell was going to leave, head back into her office and stay there until the boys arrived, but it passed as he took off his suit jacket and hung it on the back of a chair, then rolled up his shirt sleeves and threw his tie over his shoulder. He pulled a knife from the butchers block and set to work cutting up tomatoes and garlic. “Pasta?” he questioned as she pulled out her soup pot. She smiled and nodded.

“You know for an Irish boy and an Eastern European they both put away Italian food like Pavarotti (1).” Sitwell chuckled.

They passed the hour with light conversation. Sitwell filled her in on the team and their personal goings on and Darcy in return told him mostly everything that had been going on with herself at SI. Sitwell was glad to hear that Darcy was doing so well and was in fact well taken care of by the friends she had made. Similarly, Darcy was grateful to hear that the team was doing well also and was handling their mission with little difficulty.

Fifteen minutes before Steve and Bucky were to arrive; Sitwell left Darcy to finish getting ready and made himself comfortable in the dining room. At eight o’clock on the dot, Darcy answered the knocking at the door and ushered the two soldiers inside. “Smells great in here doll face.” Bucky complimented. Her smile was a bit strained, the tension settling in her chest again.

“Everything alright Darcy?” Steve questioned sensing her discomfort. She took a breath and resisted the urge to pat herself on the back when she spoke steadily.

“There is something very important that you need to know and I need you both to trust me and to keep an open mind, okay?” she told them as she led the way through the house.

“Whatever is going on Darce, you can tell us.” Bucky soothed.

“I’m glad to hear you say that, because you might not like what you’re about to see.”

Both men stopped short in the doorway of the dining room. Jasper Sitwell, the man Bucky clearly remembered ripping from a moving car, a man who should never have been able to survive that kind of trauma, was sitting at the table as if it were something he did every day; a part of his routine.

“What the hell is going on?” Steve asked his voice betraying the anger he felt. Sitwell slowly stood from his seat.

“Captain, we have a lot to discuss.” Was all he said as he gestured from them to take the two seats across from him. Darcy moved to take the seat beside Sitwell, much to their chagrin. Hesitantly they both sat, ready to jump up and fight at a moment’s notice.

“Darcy has informed me that you have been briefed on us Immortals.”

“Us?” Steve asked, eyes flicking back and forth between them. Sitwell nodded once.

“I don’t understand. You work for Hydra.” Bucky explained. “Why are you here, with Darcy, unless…” Bucky turned horrified eyes on Darcy who did her best not to blurt everything out at once to end the torment.

“Sargent Barnes, I assure you, nothing is that simple. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.”

Steve agreed. “I think that would be best.”

“During World War II, Johann Schmidt was determined to create and army of unstoppable humans that he would use to remake the world in his own image. To do that he captured, experimented on and murdered Immortals and other mythical beings.” Darcy watched as realization flickered across Bucky’s face. He looked at her, eyes full of concern.

“My maker and I were waiting for transport to America when were discovered and captured by Hydra soldiers. Everyone the 107th rescued that night was an immortal.” Sitwell nodded, taking up the narrative.

“When it was over the toll it had taken on our race was nothing compared to the toll it took on the Nazi’s other victims, but we have always been a proud race. We call ourselves immortals and we like to believe ourselves infallible, even though we can die.” He paused. “We banded together after that. Until then Immortals either remained in small groups or kept to themselves, but for this we knew we have to fight back. Word got around that Hydra wasn’t dead and that small cells were popping up everywhere as a part of a larger division. We infiltrated it, creating systems that would allow us to remain for some years and rotate out before anyone could notice we weren’t aging. When a good friend of mine had to rotate out I took over as the leader of our rebellion. And now, after decades of planning and infiltration we believe that we have finally rooted out all of Hydra, infiltrated it, sometimes at the highest levels and now we are ready to cut off every head simultaneously, until nothing is left standing.”

Steve and Bucky were silent as they watched Darcy and Sitwell across the table, but Darcy could see the calculating look on Steve face. The Star Spangled man with a plan was already strategizing.

“How can we help?” Steve finally asked. Sitwell sighed.

“First things first, Phil Coulson is alive.” Sitwell held up his hand to stop Steve from asking anymore questions. “It is far too complicated a story to explain right now, just know that he is alive and has been working secretly to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. as the new director.” Darcy stood at this point and headed into the kitchen only to return a few minutes later with dinner. She set the pots and pans out on the table and poured everyone some wine, before reclaiming her seat.

“In one month Hydra plans to attack Stark Tower with a full assault force. Fifty percent of that force is made up of immortals that at the right moment, given the right signal will turn on the human Hydra agents and end the assault. At the same time, other Hydra attack forces will be attempting similar strategies at S.H.I.E.L.D. and military facilities in the hopes of claiming tech and weapons as well as government building all over the world.

Most of the forces are human, but we have multiple groups of immortals ready and willing to go in, disguised as human S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Stark security force agents and stop the attack. High ranking immortals who will remain at the bases around the world will take out the leadership.” Sitwell paused for a moment to take a drink of his wine. “A message will be sent to Coulson and his team informing them that they need to meet at Stark Tower on the day of the invasion where I am hoping you, Captain, will explain that you have been given information on an attack by Hydra and that you have allies inside the organization ready to help fight when the time is right. We would appreciate it if you refrained from mentioning who we are. While we have decided on this course of action that could put us in danger, other immortals only wish to live quietly in peace and it would be unfair for us to out ourselves and them to too many people.”

“Make no mistake Steve, this plan was original born of revenge.” Darcy began.

“And there isn’t a single immortal that has become a part of this that doesn’t believe whole heartedly in what we are doing.” Sitwell continued. “They will die if it means stopping these people.”

xXx

_“Hurry Principessa (2).” Damon called as he finished packing their bags. Darcy stepped out of the bathroom with another bag and added it to the small pile. The plane for America leaves in an hour, we need to be at the airfield soon.” Darcy nodded, not saying a word as she looked around at the small villa that had become their home. A home they were now forced to leave to avoid the Nazi’s and Hydra. Both organizations, while appearing to be one were very different, but neither would hesitate to hurt them. Hydra for their immortal blood and the Nazi’s for Darcy’s Jewish blood._

_They were ready to leave, and Darcy watched forlorn as Damon packed away what little they could take with them in the car. It was as they were preparing to drive away that they realized they hadn’t moved fast enough. Damon put up a fight against the Hydra soldiers, but in the end they were too well prepared._

_They remained in that base for what they would later discover was approximately three months. The commandos rescued them two weeks before their own capture at the hand of Hydra. Two years later Damon came home to a distraught Darcy, her eyes red from her sobbing, her throat dry from the wails of pain._

_The newspaper sat on the floor beside her, the headline at the top read in big, bold, black letters;_

**_Sgt. James ‘Bucky’ Barnes dies in Swiss Alps in pursuit of Hydra leader!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Wednesdays!
> 
> (1) Luciano Pavarotti was an Italian opera singer, a little large around the middle but a talented singer none the less. He passed away in 2007
> 
> (2) Principessa is the Italian word for Princess.


	13. The Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning begins rather normally. Of course normal for the Avengers and crew usually means having to duck and cover at some point, so really it wasn’t so much a normal day as a slow one. By lunch time, however, things started to pick up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I can't believe this is almost finished. Just two more chapters to go! Thank you to everyone whose stuck it out with me!
> 
> Unbeta'd

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 13: The Invasion

xXx

**_“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting.” –Sun Tzu_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning begins rather normally. Of course normal for the Avengers and crew usually means having to duck and cover at some point, so really it wasn’t so much a normal day as a slow one. By lunch time, however, things started to pick up.

 _“Pardon me,”_ Jarvis cut through the chatter of the rare team lunches. _“But my scanners are alerting me to approaching aircrafts.”_

“Can you identify them Jarvis?” Steve questioned.

 _“There are two crafts, Captain; both appear to be S.H.I.E.L.D. one Quinjet and one rather large black airplane.”_ There was a pause. _“One agent Melinda May is requesting permission to land.”_

Steve turned to Natasha and Clint. “Do you know her?” Natasha nodded.

“Everyone knows the Cavalry.” Clint replied. Steve didn’t know what that meant but if Agent Melinda May was in fact part of Coulson’s team as he suspected she was they would need her to land.

“Tell them to land in the underground hangar.” Steve ordered standing from the table. The team followed suit, trailing him out the door and toward the elevator where they took it down into the underground levels. By the time they arrived in the underground hangar the bus and Quinjet were both parked, the tail gates descending to reveal their passengers. The resounding shock that traveled through the group sat heavily in the air as Coulson led the way down the ramp.

Coulson put his hands up before anyone could say anything. “I can explain.” He told them.

“Save it.” Steve replied. “Right now we have something more important to discuss.”

“Like what exactly?” Tony asked incredulously, crossing his arms. Steve ignored him, keeping his attention focused on Coulson.

“You received an encrypted communique correct?” Coulson nodded.

“We did. We were told Hydra was planning an attack on Stark tower today. Our outside sources have informed us that they are already on their way.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Clint grumbled.

“How do you know all that?” Natasha asked a blank glare leveled at the back of Steve’s head. Steve sighed, he knew that tone, it spoke of a lot of pain in his future, most likely when he was least expecting it. He knew he should have alerted his team to what he knew sooner, but he had so little time to prepare himself and throwing Tony into the mix could prove more difficult than it was worth. He turned to Darcy.

“Do you want to explain this?” he asked her and all eyes turned to her. She looked around the group trying to figure out how to begin.

“When Hydra invites you into their ranks you have two options, accept their offer, or die. The Strike team decided they could better help S.H.I.E.L.D. inside Hydra. They, along with an assortment of other agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as private contractors, scientists etc. have infiltrated Hydra at the highest levels and starting today after years of preparation they are ready to stop Hydra once and for all.” a stunned silence settled over the group as she wrapped up. Jane was the first to break it.

“You were in on all of this? For how long?”

“Sitwell brought me in, in New Mexico. He wanted someone no one would suspect to keep an eye on you; someone who could warn him if Hydra decided to make a move on you without him hearing about it first.”

“So that’s your opinion of S.H.I.E.L.D. changed so quickly.” She nodded.

“I think you should lay out this plan now, Miss Lewis, I don’t think we have much time.” Coulson insisted.

 _“Make that five minutes Agent.”_ Jarvis called out. _“My sensors are picking up three quinjets incoming and several unmarked vehicles on the ground.”_

            They turned questioning eyes on her. “Six Hydra squads are coming in. Three moving from the bottom up and three from the top down. The squads moving in from the lower levels are actual Hydra agents, the ones in the Quinjets are S.H.I.E.L.D. plants.” She started backing toward the elevator. “I have to get to the lab to secure the scientists. Be careful!” with that she ran into the lift leaving the teams behind.

 _“The Hydra squadrons on the ground have begun their infiltration in the lobby.”_ Jarvis explained. _“They are currently clearing the public elevators.”_

“Where are they headed Jarvis?” Tony questioned as the teams moved to suit up.

_“They are taking a direct route to the commissary.”_

“There’s a maintenance shaft on that floor, their probably headed for that.” Pepper explained, as she stood at Hill’s side.

“Alright,” Steve began taking control. “Hill, Pepper go to the control room, your mission control. Take Jane and anyone whose noncombatant and lock it down.” He turned to the teams. “We’ll split into two teams, and attempt to box them in. Additionally, split yourselves into teams of two, if you have to break off from the main group you go together. Got it?” The resounding agreement punctuated their movement to follow their orders.

They teams took the private elevators up to the communal floor and then split off into the two adjacent emergency stairwells, moving quickly down the fifteen floors. They quietly crept out of each stair well until they were positioned in place on either side of the squads of invading forces. When Steve was sure they were ready he gave the signal and all hell broke loose.

Coulson’s team began by firing off icer rounds, taking out a number of agents in the first wave. From the other side, Bucky, Clint and Natasha laid down cover fire while Steve kept up with Tony toward a control panel on the far side of the commissary. When they reached it, Tony plugged in and began the process of fortifying the system that kept the maintenance shaft secure. Same and Thor, split from the group as soon as they hit the ground and took to the mezzanine levels, laying out bolts of lightning and gun fire from above.

The Hydra squads were pinned down where they stood, but they didn’t give up, not that anyone expected them too. The fighting continued to intensify as Jarvis sounded in their ear pieces. _“The Squads of agents are landing on the penthouse level now.”_

“Copy that.” Steve replied, finding Bucky across the gap looking right at him. They nodded in unison. “Natasha, Clint, watch Tony’s back, Bucky and I are heading for the penthouse.”

xXx

 _“Miss Lewis,”_ Jarvis called out as she got the last of the scientists squared away in the panic room. _“The three quinjets are touching down now.”_

“Okay, thanks Jarvis.” She replied turning on her heels and heading for the door. Before she made it, however, the door slid open, revealing a man in black tactical gear, weapon drawn. She could hear his muffled chuckle behind the head gear as he looked around the empty lab before holstering his weapon.

“Agent Roswell.” She practically growled as said agent pulled his helmet and goggles off and lowered his mask. Of course it would be Roswell; the one S.H.I.E.L.D. agent she wasn’t surprised to find out was actually Hydra. The sleazy agent spent a great deal of time invading her personal space and starring at her chest. She’d run into him a more occasions than she could count. The only thing that ever saved him from her was the fact that their mission to stop Hydra was more important than their personal comfort.

“Well, well, Agent Lewis. What a wonderful surprise.” He said. She resisted the urge the roll her eyes at how cliché he sounded. “It must be fate that the first person I come across would be you.” He told her as he took a step forward and Darcy, after years of practice of getting people to underestimate her, took a step back, feigning fear. “You know I’ve thought about this for a while now.” And he took another step and another.

Darcy stopped. “Really and why’s that? Because you’re a walking cliché?”

“No,” he chuckled. “Because I’m a bad guy.”

“Are you though?” she asked skeptically. “Or are you just a pathetic little boy whose mediocre in every way and even with training and classes, he still couldn’t cut it in the real world where his daddy can’t save him and nobody cares about his high school throwing average.” She takes a step forward and another regaining the ground she gave up until she’s only a foot or so away and she watches with sick satisfaction as the anger and rage twist his face.

“You…”

“What?” she cuts him off. “Bitch?” she chuckled her satisfaction turning to glee when fear took rages place as he watched her eyes fade to black and her eye teeth descend. “I’ve been called many things in all my years and by far that is the tamest.”

She used her speed to stop in front of him, fisting his hair and wrenching his head to the side. She clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his screams as she tore into his throat. She was so caught up in draining him dry she missed her team’s entrance. It was only when she let his lifeless body go; his full weight hitting the ground with a thud that she noticed them in the doorway, most starring in awe.

“Damn that’s hot.” Rollins grumbled knocking into Rumlow’s shoulder. “Lucky bastard.” Rumlow smirked walking up to her and pulling a rag from his pocket.

“It’s about time you gave that little punk what was coming to him.” She laughed cleaning the blood from her face. Within seconds Bucky and Steve were pushing their way into the lab.

“Everybody here?” Steve asked, looking around at everyone.

“We’re ready Captain.” Rumlow answered him. Steve nods and looks to Darcy who silently agrees as well. Both soldiers pulled their weapons from their holsters and hide them in secret pockets on their uniforms. Holding their hands out in front of them, wrists together, Bucky did his best not to cringe as Rollins clamped reinforced restraints on all three of them.

“Alright,” Steve said when all was said and done. “Let’s finish this.”


	14. Victory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And who are you exactly?” Tony asked, annoyance lacing his voice.
> 
> “Daniel Whitehall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> One Chapter left to go.  
> To thestanceyg: I'm so glad your so enthusiastic about this story! I'm nowhere near perfect but I love you too!  
> and to bulmavegotaku: Totally not lame, I completely understand wanting to wait. I like to wait sometimes too!

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 14: Victory?

xXx

**_“Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror, victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival” –Winston Churchill._ **

The PA crackles to life, cutting through the sound of gunfire. Rumlow’s voice precedes it his deep voice filled with a smug satisfaction. The overheard television screens flickered to life then; white static. “Attention Avengers!” he called out almost gleefully. “We have your leader and his sidekick. If you want either of them back alive you will surrender.” Skeptically the team looks around.

“He can’t actually think that’ll work?” Tony asked incredulous. As if he had heard Tony, Rumlow continued;

“Let’s up the ante then, shall we. The white static on the television screens was replaced with Darcy’s face, she was gagged and kneeling on the lab floor, black clad legs in tac pants lined up in the background. But what really got their attention was the gun pressed to her temple.

“You were saying?” Clint asked, eyes glaring up at the screen. Thunder rumbled in the distance as curses crossed the room. They knew this was all a hoax but the tension was still high. “We have to.”

“We can’t just give up. They wouldn’t want us too. She wouldn’t want us too.” Tony tried to defend.

“Are you fucking kidding me Stark?” Natasha scolded. “She may not want us to give up, but I’d bet you and money she doesn’t want to die either.” Tony didn’t reply as the mask of his suit slid up.

“Fuck.” He breathed.

“Steve’s out of commission that makes you next in line.” Clint supplied helpfully. “Not to add insult to injury of course.”

“Of course.” Tony looked up at the screen then around at the soldiers locked in a stalemate, just waiting for an answer. “Shit.”

The whirring of the suit sounded as the back slid open and Tony stepped out, reluctantly raising his hands. The others followed suit, dropping their weapons and raising their hands too. Cautiously the hydra agents moved forward, weapons at the ready. They cuffed each of them, and then one of the agents talked into a com-link. “Prisoners secured.”

On the screen the gun was pulled away and the screen went black. “A wise decision Mr. Stark.” A voice cuts through the ranks as Coulson’s team and the Avengers are brought to the center of the commissary and forced to their knees. The owner of the voice stepped forward then, looking over the “fallen” heroes. “We haven’t had the pleasure.” He continues. “But I did know your father and Agent Carter of course. It’s really a shame what happened to her organization, but that is the price of arrogance.”

“And who are you exactly?” Tony asked, annoyance lacing his voice.

“Daniel Whitehall, of course during the war I went by a different name. Werner Reinhardt.”

“Never heard of you.” Tony scoffed.

“I’m not surprised. Agent Carter was very insistent on my never being heard from or even seen ever again. Again, her arrogance seemed to blind her to the truth. A virus growing inside her organization; a virus that would uncover me from my solitude and return me to my youth and power.” Tony rolled his eyes as Whitehall paused.

“That’s very interesting and all that, but if you’re going to do something get on with it, because no one here has any interest in your life story.” Whitehall smirked, turning away from Tony as he heard the elevator doors slide open. Steve and Bucky Stumbled slightly as they were pushed out of the lift. They quickly righted themselves and walked forward, followed by STRIKE and Rumlow team who was dragging Darcy along. They forced Steve and Bucky to their knees in front of Whitehall as Rumlow moved up beside his team.

“Welcome Captain, Sargent.” He greeted, before turning his attention to Rumlow and Darcy. The smirk dropped off his face immediately as he trained all of his focus on Darcy like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. The silence was long and tense before he spoke what was on his mind. “The Red Skull, brilliant man that he was, believed in creating a race of beings that could withstand anything. An army if you will of Super Soldiers to enforce his new world order, to… help his create a new world in his magnificent image.”

“Seriously, have you ever actually seen him without his mask?” Bucky grumbled. Whitehall ignored him, stepping closer to Darcy. She could feel Rumlow’s grip on her arm tighten, ready to pull her away at any moment.

“I was rather close to Schmidt, he was my mentor if you will, so there were not many things I was not privy to. There was however, an experiment he insisted on taking care of himself, even Zola was kept from it. He would capture refugees, people fleeing Europe and he would bring them back to an underground compound. Then he would bring them into his lab, one at a time and… well I don’t know what he would do.”

“Do you have a point?” she gritted out.

“My point is, Schmidt had a small team of scientists, people he knew he could control who worked on this secret project and they did most of the work, but there was one subject, one woman who seemed to capture his attention in a way I’d never seen before. He wouldn’t let his team work on her, in fact most of the time he was alone with her for hours, sometimes days on end.”

“Again, do you have a point?” he smirked.

“You could be her twin. Of course, knowing what I know about inhuman abilities, there could very well be more to it than that.”

“I am Jewish,” she spat in Hebrew. “The sick bastard probably captured a relative.”

“You’ll have to forgive me, my dear I don’t speak Hebrew.” Whitehall replied as a clunk sounded behind him. Before he could turn to look her heard;

“You really should learn.” Bucky growled along with the sound of a cocking gun. Whitehall turned slowly, taking a deep breath as he starred down the barrel of Bucky’s gun. He slowly turned his head, finding the soldiers of the three squads surrounding the squads he’d come in with, their weapons pointed squarely at his men. The Avengers and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. were on their feet again, un-cuffed and armed.

“You may stop us here, but you can’t stop Hydra. Cut off one head…”

“Save it Reinhart.” Rumlow interrupted. “Every Hydra operation taking place as we speak has been compromised with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and their allies. The Hydra council has already been snuffed out. After today there will be no more Hydra.”

“We were very thorough.” Sitwell added as the television screen flicked to life. His face appeared on the one they’d watched earlier, while the others were news reports chronicling the fall of Hydra in the same way they’d chronicled the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. reporters talked about more data leaks, this time exposing Hydra agents within governments and military around the world. Hydra’s heads were being cut off one by one, the stumps cauterized to ensure finality. “It’s all over Whitehall. This time we’ll be sure to put you where even Tony Stark and all his technology can’t find you.”

xXx

The Hydra agents were rounded up and marched off into the bowels of the tower where they would be held for questioning and then later moved to a secret prison facility. The Avengers were coordinating with Coulson on how and when they would move them as well as arranging delivery of technology and experiments confiscated from the Hydra labs during the siege. On the far side of the room Darcy stood with the Strike team over seeing the prisoners’ movements. Every so often she could feel the eyes of her team on her, but when they got no response they looked away, going back to work.

She wasn’t a fool; she knew they understood what Whitehall had said about the young girl who looked just like her; about the experiments and the Schmidt’s fascination with her. She’d also heard them asking Rumlow questions as they’d begun the movement of prisoners; “Did you know?” he didn’t, she had never told him anything, always avoiding his questions. “Do you think Sitwell knows?” he did, he was there leader, he knew everything. “Why would Schmidt be obsessed with her?” she didn’t know sometimes she wished she did, and other times she just wants to forget. “Why wouldn’t she tell us about it?” She didn’t like to think about it, much less talk about it. She should have told them, she knew that. They were more than a team they were her family. They deserved to know she had a bigger stake in all of this than she let on.

The last of the prisoners filed out and Rumlow finally turned to her. She could ignore the others but she would not ignore him. Never him. She turned to him as well, her eyes betraying the emotions she was trying to keep locked up inside. “That’s why a civilian fights.” He finally said. He wasn’t accusing her of anything, nor was he taking pity on her. He wasn’t mad she hadn’t told him; that she kept such a big secret from him.

She was fully aware of their audience (the team looking on a few feet away) but she didn’t care. She’d b never thought of the future much before, only living in the moment and dreaming of something more, something to call her own for more than a stitch in time. Looking up at him now as he looked down on her with understanding, the future was clear for the first time since she was human. It scared her.

Darcy took a step forward and leaned up, planting a quick peck on his lips and pulling away. She smiled sadly at him, before turning on her heels and walking away.

xXx

It was nearly two in the morning when the knocking sounded at her front door. Darcy stood from the bed groggily and threw on a shirt Brock had left behind to cover herself. When she made it downstairs she pulled open the door to find Brock on the other side. He was leaning on the door frame smiling at her softly. She backed up from the door and he took that as the invitation it was meant to be, so he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

“I’m…” she began but he cut her off, moving up to her and pressing himself against her. He took her face gently in his hands.

“Don’t apologize sweetheart.” He closed the distance between them and kissed her, pouring all his passion, all his emotion into it. When they pulled apart Brock noticed the tear that slipped down her cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is all that remains!


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Find a place inside where there’s joy and the joy will burn out the pain.” –Joseph Campbell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I'm currently working on a sequel, but there are a lot of other projects going on too so I don't know when it's going to be finished. But you can definitely look forward to learning exactly why the Red Skull was so obsessed with Darcy.

Immortal Revenge

Chapter 15: Epilogue

xXx

**_“Find a place inside where there’s joy and the joy will burn out the pain.” –Joseph Campbell_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

6 Months Later

Consciousness found Darcy slowly, her body warm and snug under the covers of her bed wrapped in Brock’s arms. Slowly she turned over to face the man behind her. She smiled looking up at him; his face peaceful in his sleep. With a contented sigh she snuggled down into his arms, nuzzling her face into his chest. She felt rather than heard his chuckle.

She was just getting back to sleep when the annoying buzz of her phone against the nightstand. Rumlow groaned as she rolled away, reaching for the offending device. “Mi mancano igiornisenza tecnologia.(1)” he complained. Darcy laughed.

“Okay old man.” She teased, before answering the phone. “Lewis.”

 _“Oh how professional.”_ Was the reply from her maker on the other end. Darcy sighed goodnaturedly.

“Good morning Damon.”

 _“Buon Giorno principessa.(2)”_ he replied. _“How are you?”_

“Good, you?”

_“I’m well. How is New York treating you?”_

“Great, I love it here as much now as I did years ago.” Damon chuckled.

_“That’s my city girl. Do you need anything? Blood, money, anything?”_

“Alright, cut the crap D, what do you want?” Darcy questioned accusingly. He huffed in outrage.

 _“Well I never. Here I am truly concerned for my progeny and she believes my motives are anything but honorable. I’m hurt.”_ Darcy rolled over onto her back and looking over at Rumlow who was watching her and she rolled her eyes. He smiled shaking his head.

“Stuff it Damon, what do you want?” Damon sighed in replied.

 _“I was thinking I should come visit.”_ He told her.

“Why? Is everything alright?” she asked.

 _“Everything’s fine.”_ He soothed _. “I just thought I’d come see you. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other.”_

“Don’t you have a lot going on right now. What with the council?”

_“Nope, I got it all figured out, nothing to worry about.”_

“That’s why I’m worried. You should just get out of there Damon.”

_“There’s nothing to fear Darcy. It’s alright.”_

“D, they’re hunting Vampires!”

“Who’s hunting vampires?” Brock perked up. She looked up at him and shook her head.

 _“Wait, whose that?”_ Damon’s voice took on a leering tone. Darcy sat up irritated.

“Don’t change the subject. I’m serious. Get yourself out of there. Hell get everyone out of there. Why you dumbasses thought it was a good idea to go back to the place you died, with people, humans no less, who know what you are is beyond me.” She took a deep breath. “I have to go okay, just think about what I said. I love you.”

_“I love you too, principessa.”_

She hung up flopping back on the bed. She could feel Rumlow watching her so she threw her phone away and rolled over, curling up into his chest.

“Everything alright?” he asked. She snorted.

“Probably not, but Damon’s a control freak. He can’t admit defeat even when it’s starring him in the face.” Rumlow pulled her closed a laid a kiss on the crown of her head.

“How about breakfast then.” He asked softly. She nodded.

“Yes please.” She answered pitifully and Rumlow chuckled kissing her one more time and rolling out of bed. He bent over, much to her delight and scooped up his pants. “Hey, this is a pants free zone mister.” She pointed accusingly at him. He laughed slipping them on.

“That oughtta be very interesting when I start the bacon.” She giggled at the image. He poked her in the side and headed downstairs.

At the first sounds in the kitchen Darcy wretched herself from the bed and ,ade her way into the bathroom, where she showered and then slipped into some panties and Rumlow’s shirt. When she was finished she head down stairs, stopping in the doorway to the kitchen when she got there.

Brock stood at the counter, plating food and cleaning up. He was stirtless, pants slung low and whether he realized it or not, there was a small, contented smile on his face, like there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Hey.” He greeted her, as he picked up the plates. He smiled walking around the counter and heading for the table where he deposited the plates.

She couldn’t think of anywhere she’d rather be either.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I miss the days without technology  
> 2) Good Morning Princess


End file.
